Two's Company
by reddneckin
Summary: This is an extension of Three's a Crowd. Enjoy ya'll
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is the second part of Three's Company, if you haven't read it, then you should. Three's Company ended with Rhiannon promising Dani to introduce her to Andy. Hope ya'll like it. **

Dani Mason walked to her car thankful her shift was finally over. With 15 deliveries in a row, six being c-sections, she was ready to go home and soak in a hot bath.

She climbed into her black chevy Silverado and tossed her purse into the passenger seat. She could hear her cell phone ringing and dug it out of her purse.

"Hello." She looked behind her before slowly backing out of the parking spot.

"Hey Dani, its Rhiannon. We are having a get together here at the house and I was hoping you could come. I could introduce you to Andy."

Dani glanced at the clock on the radio. It was almost 3.

"Sure, just let me shower and change. Text me your address."

Dani took a quick shower and thumbed through her closet, not sure what to wear. She finally settled on a light blue shirt jeans and boots. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed to Rhiannon's house.

Andy Hillstrand pulled his grey chevy into the driveway of his nephews house. Scott had told him on the phone last night that there was someone he and Rhiannon wanted Andy to meet. He really wasn't big on blind dates, but he had not had sex in so long it wasn't even funny.

He walked up to the front door and could hear one of the three babies screaming its brains out. Andy walked in the door and saw Rhiannon standing in the kitchen holding the baby girl. He could tell Rhiannon was starting to lose patience.

"Here, let me hold her" Andy eased the tiny baby into his arms and she immediately snuggled herself under his chin and crammed her little fist into her mouth, letting out a content sigh.

"Well, at least you don't shit your pants like your brother does." Andy walked over to the rocker recliner by the window and sat down.

"Yeah, if Dalton ever gets constipated, we know to call you." Scott said closing the refrigerator door.

Andy looked down at the little red headed baby fast asleep. Rhiannon motioned to the swing and he gently laid her down, and Rhiannon turned it on.

"Well, if I need a babysitter, I know who to call. Come on, I will introduce you to Dani."

Andy noticed a brown haired woman standing in the corner of the yard talking to Jonathan. "Great" he thought to himself. Andy's oldest brother was a charmer, and could talk a woman right out of her pants with no problem.

"Dani," Rhiannon said, "This is Andy."

God he's gorgeous. She thought to herself as she shook his extended hand.

"Ok you, " Rhiannon took Jonathan by the arm and guided him back toward the house. "Lets go back inside."

"Hey, I was talking to her."

Rhiannon gave her father in law a stern look and pointed her finger at hm, "I will find you a woman ok, she's Andys"

"So Dani, what do you do" They were sitting on a swing in the back yard, and Andy handed her a beer.

"I am a labor and delivery nurse" She said. Andy was nervous as hell.

"Oh, yeah, I thought you looked familiar."

Dani glanced over at him, trying not to give the impression she was staring. He looked to be about 6ft tall in his late 40's. He had piercing blue eyes and a good looking set of legs. Dani's jaw almost dropped when she stopped at his crotch, "Holy crap, " she thought to herself, "He got a damn tube sock crammed in there"

"So Dani, what's that short for." Andy looked at her. She was a pretty lady. Didn't have a bad body either. He caught himself staring at her chest and her soft voice snapped him back to reality.

"Its short for Danielle. I was named after my grandpap. His name was Daniel."

Andy and Dani walked back inside. She looked at the clock and walked over to Rhiannon.

"Hey, thanks for the invite, but I need to run. I have an early shift tomorrow." She gave Rhiannon a hug.

"I hope we can get together for lunch one day." Rhiannon said.

"Yeah, just give me a call ok."

Andy walked her to her truck. He asked her if he could call her sometime and she jotted both her home and cell numbers down. Andy walked back inside hoping when he called and asked her out she would say yes.

Cassie Hillstrand sat in the hospital cafeteria with the Classified Ads. She was busy apartment hunting when Dani joined her at the table. Dani was older than Cassie. probably closer to her dad's age, but Cassie adored her. She was always there when Cassie needed an ear or a shoulder, and she didn't blab other peoples business.

"What are you doing with that." Dani laid her tray over on the next table and stuck her straw in her drink.

"Looking for an apartment. Jaycee is getting married and I have to move out."

Dani took a sip of coke and shrugged her shoulders, "Move in with me" she said

Cassie looked up at her, "You serious?"

"Sure, I have four extra bedrooms and two bathrooms that nobody's using move in."

"Um, can I move in this weekend."

"Sure"

"Damn," Cassie said tossing the paper in the trash on her way out, "That was easier than I thought."

"Ok, so you need to tell me all about this guy you met." Cassie slung an arm around Dani's shoulder as they walked down the hall.

Dani looked up to see her best friend, Sharon walking across the street. She had moved with Dani from Tennessee to Seattle and as luck would have it, there was a house for sale right across the street.

"Ok girlfriend," Sharon said plopping down at the table, "Details please."

Dani looked at her and smiled. "Not much to tell really, he's cute." She reached into the freezer and pulled out a carton of frozen yogurt. She pulled two spoons out of the drawer and handed one to Sharon before joining her at the table.

"That's it, he's cute." Sharon dug into the chocolate yogurt and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it looked like he had a friggin tube sock stuffed in his shorts." Sharon spit and choked on the yogurt and grabbed a napkin.

"The question is not if he's packin a pistol , the question is, does he know how to use it." Sharon got up and laid her spoon in the sink.

Dani sighed, "I sure as hell wouldn't mind finding out. I haven't had sex in so long I forgot what it feels like."

"We have to hope its better than Derek."

Dani rolled her eyes and placed the yogurt back in the freezer. Sex with her ex husband was boring to say the least. Dani could almost have written a program, because she knew exactly what he would do.

"Sex with Derek was more like a ride on a busted merry go round." Dani said and Sharon laughed. She walked Sharon to the door. "Hey did I tell you Cassie's moving in."

"NO, when." Sharon stopped at the door and turned around, "Tomorrow."

"Yeah dad, I am moving in with a lady I work with. She's really nice." Cassie tossed books into a box on her bed. "Yes dad, tell Uncle John she's single. Ok, see you guys in a few minutes."

Cassie was loading boxes into the back seat of her car when her dad and uncle drove up.

"Is this it?" Jonathan walked up to Cassie wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her on the top of the head.

"No there's a few more boxes, and I am gonna have to find a storage unit. All the rooms in the house I am moving to are furnished so I wont need my bedroom furniture."

Andy and Jonathan finished loading up the rest of the boxes and headed out.

Dani was in the garage when Cassie drove up. Andy and Jonathan pulled in behind her. Andy slid his sunglasses down his nose and peered into the garage at her. Why the hell did she look so familiar to him.

"Come on dad, I will introduce you."

Dani gave Cassie a hug and turned to see Andy walking up the driveway.

"What are you doing here?" Dani said. She was taking steaks out of the freezer to thaw for dinner.

"Helping my daughter move" He eyed Dani up and down. She was wearing a hot pink camo tank top and denim shorts. Jonathan caught him staring and gave him a playful nudge.

"Your daughter." She looked at Cassie, "He's your dad?"

"Yeah, why."

"Um, HE"S the guy I met."

"Oh shit, no way." Cassie looked at Andy and grinned.

"If ya'll want to stay and eat, I can lay some more steaks out." Dani said glancing at Andy.

"Fine with me." Jonathan started into the house with an armload of boxes, "Where do I put these."

Dani led them inside and pointed down the hallway.

"Cassie, there are four rooms back there, take your pick."

Cassie opted for the bedroom closest to the back of the house that adjoined one of the two bathrooms.

"I need to find a storage unit for my bedroom furniture." Cassie said walking back through the kitchen.

"No you don't," Dani walked to the back door and pointed out. "You can put it right out there."

Andy stepped to the French doors that led out to the enormous back porch. There was a covered pool and a pool house. Against the corner of the privacy fence sat a huge storage unit.

"How much land is this." He said turning to Dani.

"The houses up here are all on two acres, but the further down you go, the smaller the lots are. This was just too good a deal for me to pass up."

That evening Dani and Cassie sat on the back porch drinking coffee.

"Thanks again for letting me move in."

"Not a problem" Dani took a sip of coffee and tucked her leg under her.

"We need to discuss rent."

Dani shook her head no, "No rent, I don't have a mortgage. I was lucky enough to be able to buy this house in cash with the money from the sale of the house in Tennessee. Just help out on the utilities and groceries."

"That is like sooo cool that it was my dad you met."

"Yeah, I feel stupid not putting two and two together." She looked at Cassie, "The name Hillstrand should have been a dead giveaway."

"I am glad he met someone. When him and mom divorced, I think it really screwed him up more than even he is willing to admit."

"Can I be totally honest with you Cassie."

"Yeah, sure, what is it."

"Your dad's as hot as hell."

Cassie laughed, "Yeah I never could figure out why our soccer coaches, cheerleading coaches, and girl scout leaders always wanted to have their meetings at our house. One afternoon I overheard the coaches talking about what a fine ass my dad had and how it looked like he was 'ahem' blessed." She pointed to her front and Dani blushed, remembering the day at Rhiannon's house when Andy was wearing those Khaki shorts.

"Oh, so you have noticed."

Dani met Rhiannon for lunch after her shift had ended.

"I am so glad we finally got a chance to meet up." Rhiannon said.

"Girl you look awesome. You don't look like you even had one baby. I wish you had brought them with you."

"Well, Scott's amazing with them, and it gives me some time out, plus it gives grandpa a chance to spoil them."

Rhiannon looked at her and smiled."SOOOOO, how are things with you."

"Well, remember me telling you that one of the nurses I mentored was moving in," Rhainnon nodded, "Andy's daughter Cassie."

Rhiannon's jaw dropped and she laughed, "No friggin way."

Dani nodded.

Dani could hear the phone ringing when she walked through the door. She answered finally, hoping whoever it was hadn't hung up.

"Hey, its Andy."

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get to the phone," She plopped down in the chair in the corner, a huge brown camo recliner, her favorite chair in the house. "I just got home."

"Well how about I bring dinner since you were nice enough to invite us the day Cass moved in."

"Andy, you don't have to do that."

"I want to, see you in a minute."

Dani showered and changed before Andy got there. Cassie had called to let her know that she would be working late. Dani had just hung the phone up when the doorbell rang.

"Brought dinner, and dessert." He said holding a Chick-Fil-A bag in one hand and a Krispy Kreme doughnut bag in the other.

"Now that's my kind of meal." Dani motioned for him to come inside.

They sat at the table talked for what seemed like hours, Dani totally lost in his ice blue eyes. "How the hell could someone leave that" she thought to herself.

Andy stood up and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a tub of butter.

"You got a bowl." Dani pointed to the cabinet behind him and he reached in and pulled out a plastic cereal bowl, and plopped a gob of butter into in. He popped it into the microwave and then sat the bowl down on the table. Dani leaned back in her chair, looking at him like he was crazy as he dipped a doughnut into the butter before taking a huge bite.

"You do realize you are like seriously clogging your arteries right." Dani looked at him and shook her head.

Andy glanced up at the clock and realized it was past midnight. He got up from the couch and stretched.

"Wow, I better go and let you get some sleep." He started to the door and turned to look at Dani.

"You like to ride."

"I am sorry, what,"

"Horses? Do you like to ride horses?"

"Yeah, I used to ride all the time when I was little."

"How about tomorrow, I can take you out riding. You have to work?"

"No, actually I have a few days off."

"Ok, I will pick you up around 10."

"Sounds good" Dani walked him to the door, not really sure how to end the evening. Andy turned and took her by the arm and kissed her, softly at first, then pressing himself up against her, parting her lips with his tongue. He slid his big, strong hands down her back, resting them on her ass, finally giving a firm squeeze and pulling her up against him. Dani wrapped her arms around his neck totally lost in the moment. Andy finally broke the kiss.

"Sorry," he said wiping his mouth, "Not sure what came over me."

Dani shook her head, "Its ok Andy," she looked at him" If I hadn't wanted you to do that, you wouldn't have."

He kissed her again, not quite so passionately and told her goodnight.

Dani woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen. She flipped the switch to start the coffee pot and sat down at the table. She was thinking about Andy kissing her the night before when Cassie came in.

"God these double shifts are killing me." Cassie said sitting down at the table.

"I well remember." Dani sat a cup of coffee down in front of her.

"So, what's up today?" Cassie sipped her coffee and leaned back in the chair.

"Your dad is taking me riding."

"Oh go you."

"I haven't been on a horse in years."

"You don't forget how, but don't worry, my dad's an incredible teacher." Cassie wagged her eyebrows causing Dani to laugh.

"I am going to take a shower."

Dani could hear Andy and Cassie talking as she dressed. She pulled on her most comfortable pair of jeans and slid on her black ropers. She grabbed her Georgia Bulldogs ballcap and joined Cassie and her dad in the kitchen.

"You ready." Andy said breaking into a huge grin when he saw her.

"Yeah" She looked at Cassie. "What time does your shift start."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "At 11"

"Well we should be back by then. Just set a pan of lasagna from the freezer in the sink ok." She winked at Cassie and headed out the door.

Andy pulled in front of a white fence and climbed out of the truck.

"Who's stable is this." Dani said getting out and shutting the truck door.

"Mine." Andy reached for her hand and they walked into the stables.

There were four horses one a beautiful black stallion. Dani walked over and patted the horses neck.

"He's not broke yet." Andy said. "I thought you might do better riding Ginger." He led a dark brown quarter horse out of the stall.

Andy was surprised at how well of a rider Dani was. They headed back to the stables and put the horses back into their stalls.

They talked on the way back to Dani's house, Andy telling her about the upcoming season and the repairs that had been done on the boat.

He pulled into her driveway and he put the truck in park. They walked up the driveway as Dani fished her keys out of her purse.

"You want something to drink."

Andy took her by the hand and pulled her to him. "I had a nice time today." He said

"Yeah, me too."

"You ride well," He nuzzled her neck.

"UM, you too." Andy softly kissed her cheek, and then her lips. Dani's breath caught in her throat as Andy's hand slid up her shirt. and was about to reach her breast. She grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Andy, I don't think I am ready for that." She walked into the living room and sat down. Andy sat beside her and took her hand.

"I wont force you Dani." He said pulling her to his chest.

"I think we need to wait a while."

**Three weeks later**

Dani was sitting at the kitchen table paying bills. She wrote the last check and stuck the envelope in the napkin holder. The door bell rang and she glanced at the clock realizing it was past 10. She was already dressed for bed, but didn't tie her robe guessing that Cassie had forgotten her key again. She opened the door to find Andy standing on the front porch.

"Hey, I thought you were Cassie." She gathered her robe and nervously fumbled with the tie.

Andy stepped in the door and licked his lips. Dani was in a black baby doll nightgown with a matching robe. He felt his pants tighten at the sight of her.

"You want a beer?" She turned to look at him and he nodded. He twisted the the top off the beer and took a deep swig before placing the bottle on the counter.

"What time does Cass get home" he almost growled.

"Her shift ends at 7, so around 8 or after."

Andy walked over to Dani and carefully untied her robe never taking his eyes off hers. He pushed the robe gently off her shoulders and the satiny material crumpled on the floor. He placed his hands on her hips and eased her over to the counter, pressing his lips to hers. He took a step back and looked her up and down, before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom. He quickly shed himself of his clothes and hungrily eyed Dani as he slid the silk nightgown down her body. Capturing her breast in his hand, he flicked and sucked her nipple causing her to groan with pleasure. He eased her back onto the bed, gently raking his bottom teeth over her wet mound before sliding her silky panties down and tossing them onto the floor. He pushed her legs up and sucked and licked her wet hot pussy like his life depended on it.

At first, Dani was shocked and almost disgusted at the fact that he was making love to her like that. No man had ever done that to her before, but she relaxed and it started to feel pretty damn good. Before she knew it, she was climaxing, screaming his name out.

Andy leaned over her and slowly eased his rock hard cock into her.

"OOOOCH, AHH" Dani said moving her hips.

"Did I hurt you baby." Dani shook her her head no, the gentleness in his voice and the fact that he had called her baby almost bringing her to tears.

Andy started to thrust and couldn't help but grin as he looked down into her lust drunk eyes.

"That feel good baby?" She nodded, "You want me to stop," She shook her head no and wrapped her legs around him, pushing his ass with her legs causing him to go deeper inside her. Andy sighed. "God baby your pussy's so wet, and hot." He grunted and climaxed hard, relaxing on top of her.

"God, that was amazing." Dani said as he rolled on his side.

"How'd you like an encore performance." Dani nodded her head and smiled.

Andy and Dani had a very passion filled evening, finally falling asleep around 4am. Dani woke up in Andy's strong arms. It felt good not to wake up by herself for once. She snuggled against his chest. He popped an eye open and kissed her forehead. She glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Whats wrong." He sat up and stretched.

"Andy, its past nine, Cassie's home and she knows you slept here"

Dani got up and grabbed her shorts and a shirt. She sat up on the bed an almost cried out. Good night of living she was sore. She grimaced when she stood up to pull her shorts on and Andy looked over at her with concern.

"You ok."

She nodded, "Yeah" She hooked her bra and pulled her shirt on.

Cassie was sitting on the back porch when Dani came out.

"Morning." Cassie said smiling. "I didn't expect to see you before noon."

"Cassie, I am so sorry..." Dani looked over at her.

"For what?" Cassie said frowning.

"Your dad slept here last night, in my bed, with me."

"So," Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "You guys are adults, what you do is your business."

"It doesn't bother you that I had sex with your dad?"

"Dani, you make my dad happy and that's all that matters. I see the way he looks at you, I don't ever remember him looking at my mom like that."

"So," Sharon said plopping down in a chair on the back porch, "I couldn't help but notice that Captain Hot Pants stayed over here last night."

Dani handed Sharon a beer and sat down in the opposite chair. "Yeah, he did." she said sipping her beer.

"Well," Sharon looked at her impatiently. "You gonna tell me or what."

"Tell you what?"

"Well damn Dani, do I have to do finger puppets, did you two hit the sheets or not."

Dani looked over at Sharon and smiled.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH you did. So, was it better than a busted merry go round?"

"Oh hell yeah, its was a fucking roller coaster ride"

**Three months later.**

"So, what's on the menu for today?" Cassie put her coffee cup in the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Well, grilled steaks and chicken. Rhiannon's bringing some sides and so is Sharon. We need to go outside and get these washtubs cleaned out."

Dani flipped the switch to turn the pool pump on and walked out onto the back porch. She and Cassie were washing out five big iron washtubs when Andy pulled up. He heard them in the back yard and walked toward the gate.

"Hey," Dani wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I didn't expect to see you so early." She smiled at him.

"Well, someone did keep me up kinda late last night." He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Ok you two, we have work to do." Cassie popped her hands to get their attention.

"Did you bring ice." Dani called over her shoulder to Andy and he nodded. "We are going to get the ice Cass, just put those around the yard, make sure you keep one for the kids. I am putting Capri Sun's and Kool Aid packs in that one."

Dani and Andy walked onto the back porch and through the living room. He grabbed her by the waist, turning her around and kissing her.

"Last night was pretty amazing." He nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth.

"Yeah, shame it had to end."

"Well, if you are good girl, you might get some more of what you got last night." he grinned at her, "Can you be good"

He started kissing her neck, "Um yeah, I can be good." He kissed a trail down the front of her neck to her cleavage and kissed the mound of her breast. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Fuck" Andy said, "Now somebody's got bad fucking timing." He answered the door to Rhiannon, Scott and the triplets.

"Hey ya'll. Come on in." Dani helped Rhiannon get the baby's things inside. "Scott, can you help Andy with the ice?"

Rhiannon closed the door and sat Dakota's carrying seat on the floor. He looked up at Dani and gave her a toothless smile. She squatted down in front of him and smiled.

"You have got that Hillstrand charm don't you."

"Speaking of Hillstrand charm, how are things with you and Andy? We haven't talked in a while."

"He's amazing." Dani looked at her and smiled, "in every sense of the word."

Rhiannon smiled. "Yeah, so is Scott." Rhiannon sat the portable swings up, putting Dalton in one of them and popping a pacifier into his mouth.

She sat down on the couch and grabbed a bottle before lifting Hannah up and into her lap.

"So what you are saying is." Dani sat down and looked at Rhiannon.

"Scott's hung." Dani started laughing, "Damn does it run in the family." Dani said and Rhiannon nodded. "Not trying to gross you out or anything, but Scott's dad was over at our house one night and he was sitting on the couch, you don't know Jonathan, but modest he's not." Rhiannon sprawled her legs out, mimicking the way Jonathan always sat, causing Dani to laugh out loud. "Anyway, I was walking into the kitchen and couldn't help but notice, I mean it was right there, guess the bananas don't fall far from the tree."

Andy walked in the back door and took Hannah from Rhiannon. She pawed his face and babbled.

"Oh, you need a diaper change missy." Andy said and started down the hall.

"Here," Rhiannon stood up and Andy shook his head.

"I know its been over 20 years, but I think I can remember how to change a diaper" Rhiannon went into the kitchen to rinse the bottle out and looked over at Dani. "A man that will change not just a diaper, but a shitty one. Got yaself a winner there girlfriend."

At least 100 people showed up for the July Fourth bbq and Dani was glad it was over. She tossed the last trash bag into the container and walked back inside.

"Well, hate to leave you peeps, but I have to go to work." Cassie said grabbing her purse. She looked back at Dani, "I have a double, so I wont see you until 3 tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, text me when you get there."

Dani sat down in the "grody chair" as she and Sharon called it. Andy came out of the kitchen and she slid over so he could sit down. The chair was so big that they could both sit in it comfortably.

"So Sharon said that I needed to get you to tell me the story behind this chair"

"Well, my ex and I were furniture shopping one day. We were separated but I wanted to at least try to work things out, anyway, we went into Haverty's and I saw this chair and loved it. It matched everything in the house. He told me that it was the most grotesque looking thing he had ever seen in his life. He was staying with a friend at the time..."

"So you bought the chair." Dani looked at him and smiled.

"You are a hell of a woman you know that." He tucked her hair behind her ear, "Thanks for having everyone over here today."

"No problem. I think Cassie had fun."

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy about Zack flirting with her though."

Dani stood up and started to the kitchen, "Well, I would rather Zack flirt with her than that Elliott dude, God. He looks like something a dog dug up, and then crapped on." Andy laughed and followed her into the kitchen.

Dani was standing at the sink, and Andy walked up behind her. He popped the button on her shorts and slowly slid his hand down her panties.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like?" He found her sweet spot and started rubbing.

"Oh god Andy," Dani said. Her knees were getting weak. Andy started kissing her neck, thrusting his pelvis into her butt.

"You want to go into the bedroom," he whispered and she nodded. Andy closed the door and sat down on the bed, pulling Dani closer to him. He snatched her shirt off and unhooked her bra slowly a clasp at the time. He tossed the lacy black material into the chair that sat in the corner and pressed her breasts together, sucking one nipple and then the other. Dani raked her fingers through his hair.

"I could do this all night." He said, taking her ripe puckered nipple into his mouth a second time.

"I'm not complaining." She said, his rock hard cock pressing against her leg.

Andy sucked and licked her tits for what seemed like an eternity. He stood up and eased her back onto the bed, pulling off his shirt and shorts. Dani reached for the waistband of his boxers, and he gently slapped her hand away, "Nope, I haven't got enough of you yet." He turned his attention back to her perfect round tits, "I am gonna make you come at least three times before you get any of me"

Andy continued to work his mouth and hands over Dani's bosom, a couple of times making her cry out with pleasure. He would almost have her ready to go over the edge, and then stop and look down at her, "This isn't fair" she said breathless, "You are torturing me."

He kissed his way down to her stomach and parted her thighs. He stopped and savored her womanly scent. " Damn you smell good." He put his head down on top of her vagina and sniffed. "I could smell you all night." He parted her lips and gently eased his fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh god Andy," Dani cried out, bucking her hips.

"Come on baby, come for me." Andy slid his tongue up her wet slit and she cried out again.

"Are you gonna come for me." He tickled her clit with his tongue before gently sucking it between his lips. Dani cried out and Andy shoved his hard cock inside her, catching her just as she began to climax.

"Oh fuck. Oh god baby" Andy could feel her walls tighten and couldn't hold back. He collapsed on top of her.

"Can I tell you something." She said, tracing a pattern down his chest with her finger.

"Yeah, what." He brushed her hair back and held her tightly to him.

"You are the best lover I have ever had." She looked up at him, trying to judge his reaction.

"Bullshit."

"I am serious Andy. Sex with my ex husband was about as exciting as a ride through a broken down car wash."

"You mean he didn't try to satisfy you?" she shook her head no.

"You have also got the biggest, shall we say, John Thomas I have ever seen."

Andy blushed. "John Thomas?"

"I had a little boy in the ER one night, and that's what he called his." Dani propped herself up on her elbow and ran her finger down his cheek, "That first time, when I got up the next morning I was sore as hell."

"Appreciate your honesty."

Andy and Dani were sitting at the kitchen table eating a huge plate of bacon and eggs that Andy had cooked.

"I need to ask you something."

"What," She peered over her coffee cup at him.

"I have a house I just built out in Arizona, and I wanted you to fly out with me."

Dani gulped, almost choking on her coffee. She was terrified of flying, but was too ashamed to admit it to him.

"Oh, um well, I have to request time off and get it approved."

"I was thinking we could spend Christmas there."

"What about Cassie?"

"She is going to Indiana to spend it with her mom."

"Cassie really looks up to you." Andy walked over and put his arms around her waist.

"Cassie's a good kid. We have a lot of fun."

Dani laid her head on Andy's shoulder and sighed, "I dread next week."

"Why,"

"Because like a dumb ass I volunteered to work the ER."

"Hey, that's where Cassie is."

"Yeah, we plan on taking turns driving."

Monday morning came way too early for Dani. She struggled to get out of bed and stumbled to the shower. Dani had dressed in her scrubs and was tying her shoes when her cell phone buzzed.

"Missed you last night." Dani smiled and texted back:

"Missed you too. I have grown use to waking up in your arms."

"What time's lunch?"

"We plan to break around 1"

"Ok, John and I will see you guys then. Have a good day baby."

Dani picked her phone up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok" Cassie said. "This five oclock shit sucks"

"I know, I use to hate it too." Dani grabbed her coffee cup, "Your dad and Jonathan are bringing us lunch. You ready."

Cassie nodded and they headed to the door.

Andy and Jonathan walked into the ER entrance and spotted Cassie sobbing her heart out. Dani came out of the room and wrapped her arms around Cassie, holding her as she cried.

"What the hell." Andy said, almost running down the hall.

Dani put her hands on either side of Cassie's face, "Go and wash your face. It will be ok I promise." Cassie nodded and went into the bathroom.

"She ok." Jonathan said.

"She's fine. A patient dying on you is never easy, especially the first time it happens."

"Poor kid." Jonathan said. Cassie emerged from the bathroom and was immediately gathered into her uncles strong arms. She almost lost it again, but didn't.

"I thought you quit smoking." she said. She could smell the faint odor of cigarette smoke on his clothes.

"I did. Well kinda. " He wrapped his arm around her and they started walking down the hall.

"Baby you ok." Andy looked over at her and she nodded.

"That's just the first time that has ever happened to me." They sat down at a table in the nurses lounge.

"You will never forget it." Dani said. "Don't be surprised if you don't have nightmares about it."

"That's happened to you." Jonathan looked at her. "I thought you delivered babies."

"I do now, but I started out just like Cassie, in the ER." Dani sipped her coke and sat the cup back down. "The first patient that ever died on me was a four year old boy."

"Damn, what happened." Jonathan looked at her.

"He drowned." Dani sighed, "You go over every possible scenario in your mind, what if I had done this or that." She looked at Cassie, "You don't do that, and don't beat yourself up either, you did everything you were suppose to do, it was just his time to go."

Andy looked over at Dani. The concern she had for his daughter was almost overwhelming. He laid his hand on her leg under the table so Jonathan and Cassie couldn't see it.

Andy was sitting in the grody chair after finishing an amazing chicken pot pie that Dani had prepared. Cassie sat on the couch and grinned at her dad. "So, how did you like dinner?"

"It was really good." Andy said.

"She cooks like that all the time."

Cassie got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Zack will be here in like 30 minutes." Cassie looked at Dani wide eyed.

"So, you better go get ready," Dani started the dishwasher and turned the coffee pot on. She walked over and slid the homemade blackberry cobbler out of the stove.

"What about him." She nodded toward the living room.

"You don't worry, I will take care of him, now get your ass back there and change."

The doorbell rang and Dani answered it.

"Hey, come on in, Cassie will be right out." Dani motioned for him to sit and walked down the hall to Cassie's room.

"Ok, hottie is here." Dani said and Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Girl, he has got on some tight ass Wrangler's how can you stand yourself."

"Where's dad?"

"He's sitting in the living room," Cassie and Dani walked back into the living room where Andy and Zack were sitting.

"You ready." Zack said standing up and wiping his hands on his pants. Cassie nodded and gave Dani a quick hug, "Don't wait up." Dani walked them to the door and whispered in Cassie's ear, "Make sure you stay vertical" Cassie gave her a mock look of horror and walked to Zacks truck. Andy was scowling when she walked back into the room.

"You knew she was going out with him" Dani walked over and straddled him in the chair.

"Yeah, I did, and you don't say anything. Cassie is a responsible young woman Andy, let her have fun. She had a rough week, she deserves to let her hair down"

"Well, lets just hope its only her hair that's coming down."

"I bet I can take your mind off that." Dani kissed him, pulling his ball cap off and tossing it onto the coffee table.

"You don't play fair, I'm mad with you."

"Oh really," She pouted her lips and pulled her shirt over her head.

Andy placed his hands on either side of her breasts, slowly raking his thumbs over her nipples, teasing them until they were rock hard.

"God you have got magic hands." He slid her bra strap down and gently sucked a puckered bud. "and a mouth to match."

Andy laid her on the floor, gently exploring every inch of her with his hands and mouth, bringing her near climaxing more than once. Dani pushed him back into the chair after removing his clothing, and eased on top of him. It hurt a little at first, but she began slowly rocking her hips.

"Holy shit Dani." Andy said as she rode him fast and hard. "Oh god baby." The sight of her tits bouncing up and down was too much for him and he came, grunting loudly and then shuddering.

Dani brushed his sweaty hair back and smiled. "So you still pissed at me."

He kissed her on the end of the nose.

"Can I be honest," She nodded, " I think I am falling in love with you."

"What. What did you say?"

"You heard me. Don't know why you are so shocked. Your ex is stupid for ever letting you go. Guess his loss is my gain." He kissed her, "Remind me to thank him if I ever meet him"

Dani stood up and walked to the kitchen. Thank goodness there was a half of a bottle of crown on the counter. She downed it in one gulp.

Andy and Jonathan arrived at Dani's house early on Saturday morning. Andy kissed Dani and sat down at the kitchen table. He started to ask her if Cassie was home and heard someone violently throwing up.

Dani darted past Jonathan down the hall to Cassie's bathroom.

"Here," Dani wet a bath cloth and handed it to her.

Cassie walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Andy frowned at her.

"Andy, stop that, its not what you think ok." Dani gave him a stern look, and sat a glass of ginger ale down in front of Cassie. She looked at Dani with tears in her eyes.

"I cant get that image out of my mind, and that smell."

Dani nodded, "I know. That's why I have told you, you don't leave my house or anywhere else driving, I don't care if you have just had one beer."

Cassie looked up at her and choked back a sob, "That guy was my age Dani."

Dani sat down beside her at the table, "Yes, and he would still be here right now, but he chose to get behind the wheel of a car drunk."

"When will I stop smelling that, that odor?"

Jonathan and Andy both looked at Dani, "I don't know darlin'. My first trauma case was a guy who had gone out fishing, and his boat blew up, I smelled burnt flesh and fuel for weeks, No matter how many showers you take you feel like its in your hair, your clothes," Dani shook her head, "I smelled it for weeks." She looked at Cassie and smiled, "You will be ok, I promise." Cassie stood up and hugged her, "I am off to take yet another shower."

Dani was standing at the stove stirring a huge pot of meat sauce when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel, and walked to the front door.

"You have a key," She said as Andy walked past her.

"I know, its in the truck. What smells so good," he looked a the silver pans lining her counter top and table, "What the hell are you doing." There were freezer bags stacked up in the sink with soup and chili in them.

"I do this every year," she said stirring the pot of sauce. "I fix meals that I can freeze, thaw and heat because of my schedule, it makes it a hell of a lot easier."

Andy helped Dani load the freezer with the containers and bags. He noticed she had bags of hamburger meat already browned, and four bags of chicken breasts already grilled.

They were sitting in the huge tub in Dani's bathroom drinking crown and coke. Andy rubbed her shoulder and kissed her neck,

"I plan to get you drunk woman." Dani turned over and nipped his bottom lip.

"You just might succeed."

"You never did give me and answer, about Christmas."

Dani sighed and looked away.

"Ok, what. What's wrong." Andy turned her face so her eyes met his.

"Nothing."

"What, you couldn't get the time approved?"

"No, I got the time approved."

"Then what is it Dani, and you cant say its because we will be alone for three weeks, and you are scared I will try something with you."

"No, its not that." Dani stepped out of the tub and reached for her bathrobe. Andy stepped out and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her,

"What is it, tell me."

Dani looked up at him and sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I am embarrassed to admit this to you." She sighed and leaned against the sink, "I am afraid to fly."


	2. Chapter 2

Dani turned away, embarrassed that she had admitted to Andy her fear of flying. She walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

He walked to the door and leaned against the frame.

"That how you got that scar?" She nodded. Dani had a scar from the middle of her shoulders down her back. Andy had always been curious as to how she got it, but had never asked her.

"Me, Sharon and three other nurses went to Louisiana for a convention one weekend. The plane crashed in the swamp, just outside of Pierre Part. We were stuck there, surrounded by alligators and water moccasins for three days before anyone found us." Dani looked up at him through tears, "Sharon and I were the only two who survived."

Andy sat down on the bed beside her and put his arm around her. "That must have been rough"

"It was, you ever had anyone die in your arms?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"I have never been so scared in my life."

"I wont let anything happen to you."

"Andy, you may be superman in the sack, but you sure as hell cant keep a plane from crashing."

Dani went into the kitchen and grabbed two bud lights and handed one to Andy.

"I want you to fly with me to Arizona," he took a swig of beer, "and I wont take no for an answer."

"You better get me buzzed, cause that's the only way you will get me on a plane."

Andy sat his beer down on the counter and walked over to her. He untied her robe and slid his hands around her waist, "What if I promise you three weeks of the hottest sex you have ever had?" He kissed her ear and slowly started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Um, that's not fair, Ok Andy STOP, I mean it." Dani tossed her head back and moaned as Andy took a ripe puckered nipple into his mouth.

"So," he turned his attention to her other breast, "You coming with me, or do I pull out the big gun."

**2 Weeks before Christmas**

"Ok, I packed your boots, and your sweats." Sharon tossed the bag on the bed, "I started to throw a sexy nightie in there too, but what's the point?"

Dani looked at her and made a face and then sank down on the bed.

"I am scared to death. I have not been on a plane since..."

Sharon nodded, "I know, but you have to do this Dani. You have to look this devil in the face, and conquer it."

"Was it hard for you, I mean, when you flew home."

"Yeah, we had to fly right over Louisiana, and it was the only thing I was thinking about. The pain of mama dying and having to bury her was the farthest thing from my mind." Sharon picked up a box of hair ties, "You want me to throw these in here,"

Dani stood up and walked in the bathroom, "May as well,"

"So when are you and Captain hot pants leaving."

"We are suppose to leave tomorrow, and stop calling him that." Dani looked at Sharon and shook her head.

"Girl, you think I haven't noticed? His brother too. That's what happens when you sit all spraddle legged all the time."

Dani laughed, "You sound like Rhiannon."

"You know, that Jonathan is a fine lookin man," Sharon looked at Dani and winked.

"So, why don't you talk to him sometimes when he is over here."

"A bad biker boy just aint my type hon, you know that."

"I just wish we could get there some other way."

Sharon walked up beside her and grinned, "Just bury your head in his lap, that way you will forget all about being scared." She wagged her eyebrows and Dani popped her on top of the head,

"I swear Sharon, we need to get you a man before you friggin explode."

"Ok, I am off to pick Dani up." Andy walked down the hallway where Jonathan was seated at the table drawing. He was working on another childrens book.

"You going to Idaho?" Andy downed the last swig of coffee and put his cup in the sink.

"Nah," Jonathan stood up and stretched and walked to the coffee pot, "Guess I will stay here."

"You shouldn't spend Christmas by yourself." Andy reached up into the cabinet above the stove. He reached for the prescription bottle and then closed the cabinet back. Since his divorce, he had been on anti depressants and anxiety tablets. The combination of the drugs and stress had put a lot of weight on him, that he hated. Dani didn't seem to mind, but the fact that he had put on so much weight was starting to bother him.

"You been taking those."

Andy shook his head, "Since I met Dani, I don't really need them."

Jonathan stood up and grabbed the bottles and stuck them in the carry on bag, "You don't need to wig out on that girl. At least take the ones for anxiety with you."

Andy pulled into Dani's driveway and hopped out of his truck. He was looking forward to three weeks alone with her, with no distractions. He reached the door as Sharon was coming out.

"Hey, Dani ready."

"Yeah, have fun."

Andy found her in the bedroom. She had just zipped her carry on bag shut when he walked in.

"Thanks for coming with me." He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You better make this worth every mile." She turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I will, most definitely." They were locked in a kiss when Cassie appeared at the door.

"Oh for cryin out loud, cant you guys wait till you get to Arizona." Cassie put her hand over her eyes.

"Can we help you?" Andy said

"Dani, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure," Dani walked down the hall and Andy picked up her luggage and headed to the door.

"Whats wrong Cassie, you ok."

Cassie looked over Dani's shoulder to make sure her father was outside.

"I am not going to Indiana." Cassie sat down on the couch and looked up at Dani.

"Why,." Dani sat down beside her, "What happened."

"I just cant do it,"

"Well, come with us then, I don't want you spending Christmas alone."

"No," Cassie shook her head, "I am not going with you guys. Dad has been looking forward to this, I will be ok. Uncle John's here and Sharon's right across the street, and." Cassie looked over at Dani, "I kinda made plans with Zack."

"Oh," Dani nodded her head, "Oh I see, you should still tell your dad, he needs to know."

"You ready," Andy walked inside and hugged Cassie.

"I am not going to Indiana."

Andy shrugged, "Its up to you, just remember that Sharon's right across the street if you need anything." He kissed her forehead, "see you when we get back."

"Ok, you guys don't be bringing any extra luggage back with you,"

Dani shook her finger at Cassie, "Oh you are too funny,"

The ride to the airport seemed way too short for Dani. Andy had told her that Scott and Axel were picking his truck up so it wouldn't sit at the airport for three weeks.

Andy put the truck in park and Dani felt a wave of panic. She slowly got out of the passenger side and took a deep breath, "You can do this," she said to herself, "Three weeks with his fine looking ass will be worth it,"

Before Dani could blink, their flight number was called and it was time to board.

"You ok," Andy sat down in the seat beside her."

"I think I am gonna puke"

"You will be fine, I promise."

Dani laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. The plane took off and she grabbed Andy's hand.

Relief swept over Dani when the plane landed safely. Andy grabbed their luggage and got the keys to the rental car.

"Ok, lets go." He slung the luggage into the trunk and they headed to his house.

Andy turned down a paved road that seemed to go on forever. Finally a huge log cabin came into view.

"Well, here we are." He popped the trunk before shutting the engine.

"When you said you had built a house, I wasn't expecting this." Dani got out and stretched.

"Come on, lets go inside."

Andy opened the door and motioned for Dani to go in.

"Why don't you start a pot of coffee, and I will bring in the rest of the bags."

She walked into the kitchen, and couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like something out of a magazine. It took some searching, but she finally located the pantry, and started the coffee. She walked up the stairs and found Andy in the bedroom.

"Only you would have a bed made out of logs." She looked down, "and a bearskin rug on the floor."

Andy grinned and pulled her to him, "Made the bed myself, and I have plans for you and that rug later," He pulled her shirt up and kissed her stomach.

"Yeah, I just bet." She straddled him, and he pulled his ball cap off and put it on her head.

"You ok."

"Yeah, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"I'm glad." He kissed her and eased her onto he bed.

"You want to take a nap, you look tired."

She shook her head no,

"Well, what do you want to do then."

Dani smiled and slid her hand up his thigh, "Give you three guesses"

"I am starving." Andy rolled over and stretched.

"Me too," Dani got up and pulled a t shirt and sweat pants on.

"You want to cook something here?"

Andy rolled to her side of the bed and pulled her down on top of him.

"There's and apron in the laundry room, put that on, and nothing else. That's an order from your Captain."

"We are not at sea, and I am not a deckhand."

"Doesn't matter, the Captain always gets what he wants."

"What are you gonna wear."

He put his ball cap back on, "This, and a great big smile."

Dani went downstairs and found the apron. She tossed her clothes onto the dryer and slid the apron over her head, tying it behind her. When she walked back into the kitchen, Andy was leaning against the doorframe wearing nothing but his Time Bandit ball cap.

"Um, what do you want to eat." Dani opened the refrigerator as Andy walked up behind her.

"You really want me to answer that question?" He stuck his tongue in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Um, not if the answer is x rated." She turned around and put her arms around his neck. He pulled his ball cap off and tossed it onto the counter, and slid his hands behind her back untying the apron.

Andy sat her up on the counter. His warm tongue against her skin sent shock waves all over her body. He gently laid her back, and trailed kisses down her stomach, until he reached her mound.

He gently parted her with his fingers before he plunged in. Dani arched her back and moaned.

"Love the smell of your pussy," his strong tongue hitting her wet slit, "no liquor in the world tastes any better, or gets me drunker." Dani dug her fingers into his hair and gasped. Andy picked her up and started up the stairs. He bumped the bedroom door open with his hip and laid her on the bed.

"Turn over." He growled, and Dani got up on her knees. Andy shoved his rock hard cock into her, causing Dani to almost cry out. He started to thrust and glanced over at the fireplace at her reflection in the glass. The image of her tits bouncing and swaying, combined with her whimpers drove him over the edge. He thrust a final time and came with a loud roar.

He eased Dani over on her back, easing two fingers inside her, "Your turn." He slowy started to massage her clit, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Her hair was mussed and sweaty, eyes half closed, as her head tossed back and forth on the pillows. He could feel her tighten and knew she was close to an orgasm, so he eased himself slowly back into her.

"God, Andy," Dani cried out, "Oh shit."

"That feel good baby?" Andy reached down and rubbed her clit.

"MMMMHHHHMMM" Dani bucked her hips.

Andy could once again feel the sensation of his balls beginning to tighten and started to thrust harder. They were going at it so hard the headboard of the bed was banging against the wall.

"OHHHH, OOOOOHHHH" Dani screamed out and collapsed on the bed.

Andy rolled over on his back trying to catch his breath.

"Good thing I don't have any neighbors." He said panting.

He looked over at Dani. He turned on his side and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You ok Dani?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, no one has ever made me feel as good, or wanted, as you do." He pulled her down onto his chest and sighed.

The next morning Andy woke up and swore he could hear someone singing. He pulled on his sweats and walked downstairs to find Dani, in one of his Time Bandit tshirts, dancing and singing along to "I Can Take It From There." By Chris Young, starring in her own private show.

When the song ended, Andy walked into the kitchen clapping his hands, causing Dani to jump.

"Quite a show."

"You scared me." Damn she was embarrassed.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." He filled a coffee cup and grabbed a piece of bacon off the platter.

"I don't sing that good."

"Yeah, you do." He sat down at the table and eyed her up and down.

"You can stop looking at me like that too."

"Like what," he took a sip of coffee, his deep blue eyes suddenly darkened with the hint of lust.

"Like you could eat me alive."

"Well, I could," he got up and walked behind her, sliding his hand down the front of her shirt, "I could slather maple syrup all over you, and lick it off slow."

"Ok, stop that," Dani wriggled away from him.

"Andy, I need to talk to you about something, and I don't want you to get mad ok."

Andy was sitting on the couch reading a hunting magazine, he laid it down and looked over at her,

"What is it?"

"I noticed anti depressants and anti anxiety meds in the bathroom. How long have you been on those?"

He swore under his breath and walked to the set of windows that overlooked a creek that ran behind the house. He turned and looked at her.

"When I divorced, I just felt like I couldn't handle things anymore. I started having panic attacks, so Jonathan took me to see a therapist. I was really surprised to find out that I was so screwed up." He sat down beside her, "Anyway, he put me on that shit and I have been on them ever since." he looked at her, "Till I met you."

"Andy, you don't need to stop taking those, not cold turkey, I didn't mean to pry,"

"Its ok, I probably should have told you anyway." He pulled her up off the couch and grinned. "Go get dressed, I have a surprise for you."

They headed into town and Andy pulled up to a bar.

"A Karaoke bar." Dani looked at him and shook her head, "Andy really."

"Come on and let your hair down, this might be fun."

Andy finally talked Dani into stepping up to the mic, and she had the crowd on its feet begging for more after she belted out "Glory Days" by Bruce Springsteen.

Dani had just sat down when a man walked over to the table and laid a card down in front of her, "I would like to talk to you, so give me a call" Dani picked the card up and her eyes almost bugged out of her head when she noticed the name.

"Who the fuck's he, and what the hell's he doing giving you his damn card." Andy looked at her and frowned.

"This guys from Nashville, I recognize his name."

Dani left the card laying on the table. She had been around enough bars in Tennessee to know men like him were after one thing.

**Christmas Eve**

"So, what do you want to eat tomorrow?" Andy sat down on the couch beside Dani.

"Sharon and I usually do barbeque for Christmas and Seafood for New Years, but whatever is fine with me."

"You did a good job on the tree."

"You helped."

Andy got down on his knees in front of her, "You know, I have never made love under a Christmas Tree before, but I have always wanted to."

"Well, maybe tonight that fantasy will come to life." Dani kissed him. " I will be right back."

She went upstairs and pulled a box out of her suitcase. She had put a lot of thought into what to get Andy for Christmas, and she hoped he liked it.

"Here," she straddled his lap and handed him the box.

"I thought we said no gifts."

"Just open it."

Andy unwrapped the box and pulled the top off. He pulled a necklace out, and hanging from it was an 18 karat gold charm, an exact replica of the Time Bandit.

"Where did you find this." Dani hooked it around his neck.

"A friend of mine in Knoxville has a store, I sent her a picture of the boat and she made the charm for me."

Andy kissed her, "Well, I love it. This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me."

"I am glad you like it."

Andy took he hands and pulled her up off the couch. He pulled her sweater off and sat down on the coffee table, he unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs. She stepped out of them and he lifted her up, carrying her over by the tree.

"No marathons," he kissed her softly, "I am going to love every inch of you, twice." He slid her panties down and she unhooked her bra. Andy removed his clothes and laid her down on the floor. He had built a fire earlier, and the only light in the room was the flickering flame and the lights on the tree.

"MMMM" Andy took his hands and slowly worked them over Dani's breasts. "God baby, your tits are so soft, and warm" Andy got up on his knees and pushed her tits together, slowly thrusting his hard cock between them. He had always wanted to do that, and wondered what it would feel like. His hard cock between Dani's firm breasts felt awesome. He flicked his thumbs over her nipples. Dani had never been so turned on in her life. Andy started to moan, and pulled his cock from between her tits, easing into her. He kissed her hungrily, while slowly loving her.

"Oh, god Andy, you are driving me crazy." She bucked her hips.

"No baby, lets go slow." He lowered his head to her breast, "I wanna love you all night."

They fell asleep in each others arms, wrapped in a goose down comforter.

"Merry Christmas baby." Andy kissed Dani on the end of her nose.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Dani sat up and immediately laid back down, pulling the comforter up around her. "Shit its cold."

"Let me go out and get some more wood," He stood up and pulled his boxers on, "Be right back."

Dani watched him walk to the back porch. In a second, he came back in with an armful of wood that he tossed into the fireplace.

"I am getting too damn old to sleep on the floor," He said stretching out beside her.

"That makes two of us."

Andy picked up the charm and looked at Dani, "I really do love this."

"I am glad you do, I didn't know what else to get you."

"Speaking of gifts." Andy got up and walked over to the closet in the hall, pulling out several boxes. There was one that was small, and Dani felt a lump catch in her throat.

She opened the boxes one by one, as Andy balled up the paper tossing it into the fire. He had bought her clothes, a pair of Tony Lama boots and a jacket. Dani picked up the small black box and looked at him. She unwrapped it and was relieved to see that there were a pair of diamond earrings in the box.

"I love them" she kissed him.

"Well, you said you always wanted a pair."

"You didn't have to buy me all this stuff."

"Well, I hope it all fits. Thanks to Sharon, I think I got the sizes right."

"You ready to get started on lunch."

Andy pulled her down on top of him. "In a sec, I need the rest of my Christmas present first."

**New Years Eve**

Dani could hear her cell phone ringing and dug it out of her purse.

"Hey Sharon, whats up." Dani sat down on the couch and watched Andy chopping wood through the window. She almost licked her lips as he raised the axe and slammed it down on the piece of wood. His ass tightened as he bent down to pick up the split wood and then tossed it in a pile.

"Just wanted to see how Christmas went, how'd Andy like the charm?"

"Oh he loved it." Dani thought she heard a male voice, "Sharon, is that Jonathan."

"Um Yeah,"

"What is he doing there?"

"Well, lets just say you aren't the only one having a Happy New Year."

"No friggin way" Dani started to laugh.

"Yeah, god this man is..."

"Ok, ok, details I don't need."

"When will you guys be home"

"We are leaving the day after tomorrow. so I will see you then."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

Dani hung the phone up and shook her head.

"Who was that on the phone babe." Andy sat a pile of wood down on the floor.

"Sharon, and you will never believe who's with her."

"Who." Andy lit the pile of sticks in the fireplace.

"Jonathan,"

"Oh hell, naw" Andy looked up at Dani and grinned.

"Yeah,"

"Well," Andy shrugged, "I knew there was something there,"

"What do you mean, how could you tell."

"Lets just say I know my brother, he's been hot for her for a while."

Andy sat up in the bed, gasping for breath. He looked at the clock and it was 2am. Dani stirred and sat up.

"Hey," she rubbed his arm, "You ok?"

He pulled his knees up and laid his arms on them before laying his head down.

"Andy, are you ok." Dani reached over and turned the lamp on.

"It was just a bad dream, haven't had it in a long time." Dani laid down and pulled his head onto her chest.

"It must have been one hell of a dream."

He wrapped his arms around her and shuddered.

"Just breathe Andy, calm down."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I was dreaming the damn boat was sinking, but it was different this time."

"How." Dani ran her hand over his shoulder.

"You were on the boat, on deck. I was in the wheelhouse and couldn't get to you." He sat up and looked at her, "I thought you were gone."

Dani pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, "Well, I am right here." She pulled him back down onto her chest and shut the light off. "Try to go back to sleep."

Dani found Andy in the kitchen the next morning. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You better." He turned and hugged her.

"Yeah, I am now." He sighed, "I guess you and Jonathan were right, I shouldn't have stopped taking those meds."

"No you shouldn't have. It can screw you up big time." Dani sat down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"How do you know." Andy joined her at the table.

"Because, I was on them myself, after the plane crash. I didn't sleep for weeks, had nightmares, it was horrible."

"So, how did you get off them."

"Well, I saw a therapist that helped me through it, moving out of Tennessee helped too."

"Can I ask you a question."

"Yeah sure."

"Was this before or after you and Derek divorced."

"Actually, it was right smack dab in the middle. It seemed like every time I turned around something else was hitting me, and I just couldn't handle it."

"Andy, no one can really deal with this but you. Sure people can help you through it, but you are in control of your moods and attitudes no one else."

Dani was upstairs packing. Andy walked in the room and sat his suitcase on the bed.

"These three weeks sure flew by fast."

"Yeah," Dani glanced up at him "Too fast."

Andy got on his knees and crawled over to her, "Well, I hope you had a good time."

"Um, yeah, I had a very good time." Dani wrapped his arms around his neck,

He slid his hand down her sweats, "Captain Hillstrand what are you doing?"

He started to rub her wet clit and grinned, "What do you think, how about a quickie before we hit the road."

Andy dropped Dani off and headed home. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the truck, pulling out suitcases.

"Hey, when did you get back," Jonathan walked out the front door.

"Just now." Andy slung the carry on bag over his shoulder and Jonathan grabbed the suitcase.

"How was your holiday man." Andy tossed his suitcase onto the bed and sat down.

"Ok."

"Ok," Andy shook his head and laughed, "Its ok you can come clean man, I know you were with Sharon."

"Oh"

"Her and Dani are best friends dude, she tells Dani everything."

Jonathan noticed the charm hanging from Andy's neck,

"Where'd you get that?"

"Christmas gift from Dani." Andy started unpacking his suitcase.

"Damn, that must have cost her a fortune."

"One of a kind, just like her." Andy walked into the bathroom.

"Things are getting pretty serious between you two."

"Never thought I would find anyone like her."

He looked over at Jonathan. "So, what's the story with you and Sharon?"

Jonathan shrugged, "We just spent New Years Eve together."

"You get in her pants." Andy grinned at his brother.

"Like I would tell you."

"May as well, I will find out anyway." Jonathan stood up and mumbled something and walked out of the room.

Andy pulled into Dani's driveway. He hoped she was home. He heard a loud whoop and smiled. Cassie was watching the Seahawks game.

"Hey, where's Dani." Cassie moved her head from side to side and gestured with her hand, "She's in the laundry room I think, get outta the way you're blocking the tv."

Andy opened the laundry room door to find Dani bent over taking a load of clothes out of the dryer. He walked up behind her, grabbing her around the waist.

"SHIT!" she whirled around, "Dammit, you scared the hell out of me."

Andy shut the laundry room door, his eyes twinkling.

"Ok, you stop that," he yanked on the bottom of her shirt, lifting it over her head,

"Andy, Cassie is in the next room"

"UMM HMM" He popped the clasp on her bra and lifted her breast up, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

"Andy," Dani almost whispered, "your daughter, oh god." He cupped her other breast in his hand, rolling her nipple between his fingers,

"My daughter what?" he softly kissed her, his hands still working on her tits.

"S-s-she may come in here," Dani said breathless.

"So, lets move to the bed." He sucked one breast and then the other causing Dani to moan,

"Hush baby, not so loud, my kid's in the next room you know"

"Um, let me send her to the store," Dani untangled herself from him, slipping her shirt back on.

"Hey Cass, you mind making a beer run?"

Cassie looked up at her, "Sure, we need anything else?"

"Get whatever you want."

Cassie walked out the garage door, and Andy looked out to be sure his truck wasn't blocking her in.

"Now, where were we, oh, I remember." He slid his hand down her pants.

"You have a bad memory captain," Dani took his hand, "I believe your hand was right here," she put his hand on her left boob.

"You know what, I think you are right, and my mouth was," he started sucking her other boob, "MMM here"

He slowly backed Dani toward the bedroom door and eased her onto the bed. She sat up on her elbows and watched him as he undressed.

"You better stop looking at me like that woman, you are asking for it."

"Yeah, and I plan to get it." Dani leaned forward and took Andy's huge cock into her mouth.

"God Dani," Andy gently put his hand on the back of her head and leaned his head back. That's one thing his ex had never done, although he wanted her to.

Andy rocked his hips back and forth, pulling his cock out of her mouth before he exploded. He pushed her back on the bed and entered her.

Dani wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper into her.

"You are the hottest damn woman," Andy said thrusting hard, before they both climaxed at the same time.

"I have to leave in the morning."

"I know," Dani sat up and grabbed her clothes. "We need to get dressed. Cassie will be back soon, and Jonathan and Sharon are coming too." Dani pulled her shirt over her head.

"Well, I am getting in your pants again before I leave, I don't give a shit who is here."

Andy brushed Dani's hair back and sighed. "Damn I dread leaving."

"How long will you be gone."

"Depends."

"On what, I am new to all this crab fishing stuff." She got up and started to the door, "I am getting a beer, you want one." he nodded and in a few minutes she returned with two beers.

"You shouldn't walk around in the buff like that babe." he took the beer from her.

"Why, Cassie's not here, and its my damn house."

"Yeah, but some dirty old man might grab you, like this,"

Dani squealed when he pulled her down into the bed, "Don't make me spill my beer."

"So, answer my question, how long will you be gone?"

"Until March would be my guess." he nuzzled her ear. "you gonna miss me"

Dani sighed, "More than you know." she could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry.

Andy wrapped his arms around her, "It wont be that bad. I will call you, and you can text me if you want to."

"Its not the same, I am use to you being here when I wake up."

Andy rubbed her shoulder and down her arm. He spent so much time at Dani's house, Jonathan had told him he may as well move in.

"I will miss you," he kissed her shoulder and sighed. He had fallen head over heels for Dani, but had not told her how he felt.

"What time do you have to leave."

"Have to be to the airport to fly out at 6."

"Are you staying here."

"Do you want me to."

"Yeah," Dani leaned back against him. "I have to be at the hospital at 7 so I will have to get up anyway."

"Well," Andy turned her around so she was facing him, "Why don't we set the alarm for say, four."

"Why,"

He gave her a devisish grin, "I think you know why."

Dani was standing in the kitchen, wrapped in Andy's arms.

"I wish you would let me take you to the airport."

Andy shook his head no, "Having to say goodbye to you is hard enough, I would rather do it here, without an audience."

He gave her a long deep kiss. "I gotta go babe." He kissed her again, "I will call you before we head out."

"Ok," she walked him to the door and gave him a final goodbye kiss. She shut the door and locked it behind him, watching him walk to his truck from the window. The feelings that she had developed for Andy scared the hell out of her. She swore to herself she would never, ever do this again, and she hated herself for it. She grabbed her purse and headed to her truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani was standing at the nurses desk filling out a chart. Her phone buzzed and she checked the text message from Rhiannon.

'Just checking in with you, call me if you want to go to lunch this week.'

'Would love to meet you for lunch, how about tomorrow.'

'Sounds good, the babies have a checkup, I can meet you after.'

'Ok, we meeting at Marty's'

'Yeah, sounds good, see you around 1'

Dani stuck her phone back into her pocket and sighed. She had volunteered to mentor two new nurses, and one was about as bright as a two watt ligthbulb. She looked up and saw Sharon walking down the hall.

"Hey, buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." Sharon hit the button on the elevator and turned to Dani.

"This has been one hell of a week."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dani said stepping on to the elevator, "Try explaining to an intern that a catheter tube doesn't go up someones ass."

Sharon tossed her head back and howled, "Girl, I know you are shittin me"

"AH, no I am not."

The two girls walked into the cafeteria and grabbed two huge cups and headed to the coffee maker.

"Shit, this day just keeps getting better." Dani reached into the cabinet for a coffee filter and started a new pot.

"You talked to Andy." Sharon leaned against the coffee machine.

"Not since Tuesday." Dani looked at her. "Hey you never did tell me about New Years and Jonathan."

"Well, ya know some parts I just cant discuss, but let me just say, "

Dani held her hand up and cut her off, "Ok, what I mean is are you guys like together or what."

Sharon poured a cup of coffee, "He really doesn't strike me as being a one woman type,"

She handed a cup to Dani and poured another, "You know he has never been married."

Dani shook her head as she poured sugar into her cup. "No, I thought he had."

Sharon shook her head no. "Nope, he's never been married, he said he loved women way too much to ever tie himself down to one."

"In other words," Dani handed the creamer to Sharon.

"In other words, his mattress has got a lot of miles on it."

Dani sank down in the grody chair when she got home and started sorting through a stack of mail. She laid Cassie's mail back on the table and tossed the pile of junk mail into the recycle container.

Cassie came down the hall as Dani was sorting a load of laundry.

"Well, good morning." Dani smiled. "or should I say evening."

"This shift sux." Cassie popped a cup of coffee in the microwave, "I cant seem to get enough sleep."

Dani picked a shirt up and noticed it was Andy's. She hoped Cassie didn't see the tears.

"You have anything that needs to go into the wash?" Dani stepped into the laundry room and laid the shirt on the dryer.

"I know this is hard for you." Cassie walked up behind her.

"Its ok, no big deal."

"Dani, come on, you almost started crying because you took one of dad's shirts out of the hamper." Cassie took it off the dryer and laid it on Dani's bed.

"What did you do that for, I was gonna wash that."

Cassie shook her head, "Just wait till he gets home."

Rhiannon spotted Dani coming in the door and waved.

"Hey" She stood up and hugged her, "Damn its been too long since we have seen each other."

"Yeah it has." Rhiannon moved the salt and pepper shakers away from Dakota's reach. She sat him in one of the high chairs and handed him a sippy cup.

"They have gotten so big."

"Yeah, they will soon be a year old." she looked at Dani and shook her head, "Hard to believe."

"Gosh, I guess they will be. Time flies I guess."

"Well, Dad's ready to try again."

"Are you,"

"Hell no, I have my hands more than full with these three. If they aren't fighting they are screaming all the time. If I didn't have Aunt June and Stevie I would probably be bald by now."

Dani laughed.

"Ok, what's wrong,"

Dani looked at her and sighed, "I just didn't realize, well, never mind." She took a sip of Coke and sat the glass back down.

"Didn't realize what, that it would suck so bad when Andy left. I know how you feel. I had to put one of Scott's shirts over the pillow or I couldn't go to sleep."

"Did it work,"

"Yeah at first, but you get use to them being there, and then they're not." Rhiannon shrugged, "I guess when you love someone," Rhiannon's mouth dropped open and she gasped, "Oh my god Dani, you have fallen for him haven't you."

"What me no." Dani shook her head hoping to hell Rhiannon couldn't tell she was lying.

"Ok, so whats with the pity eyes then?"

"I am just tired that's all." Dani looked out the window and sighed.

"I know how you feel Dani, but he will be home before you know it."

After lunch, Dani decided to hit the mall. It had been forever since she had gone shopping.

She headed to her truck loaded down with bags and drove home. Cassie was in the kitchen when she came through the door.

"Hey, where you been woman."

"Shopping," Dani sat her purse down on the table. "Here, this is yours." She handed Cassie a bag from Bath and Body Works.

"Hey, thanks, I was almost out of this."

"You are welcome, come back here and I will show you what I bought. Got a few things for you too."

Cassie was sitting on Dani's bed when the phone rang. "I will get it" she reached over to the nightstand and picked the phone up.

"Hey, yeah she's here, what you don't want to talk to your own kid." Cassie shook her head and handed Dani the phone.

"Hey, what's going on there."

Dani sank down on the bed, "Just took myself shopping, and picked up some things for me and Cassie."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

"Well, just wanted to let you know we are docked at Dutch for repairs."

"Why, what happened."

"Lost hydros. Damn thing blew up." Andy let his breath out. "Every fucking dime I have saved for the last three years is gone."

"Maybe it wont be as bad as you think."

"I miss you" Andy sighed. He didn't realize how much until now.

Dani pulled a bank book out of her nightstand, "Who is doing the repair"

"A guy named Gus, he does all our repairs."

Dani put the bank book back into her nightstand.

"How long will you be there?"

"At least three days, and we cant afford this shit."

"What can I do?"

"Phone sex would work"

"I don't think so. Have you forgotten that your daughter lives here."

"Hey babe, I gotta run, call you later."

Dani hung the phone up and walked into the kitchen

"Hey Cassie, I need to leave for a couple of days."

Cassie stuck her head out of the laundry room door, "Where you going?"

"Out of town, I will call you ok."

Dani climbed into her truck and pulled her cell phone out. She made plane reservations and headed to the airport.

By the time she reached Dutch Harbor, Andy had already left. Dani parked the rental car and walked down the dock to a building that had "GUS"S" in bold yellow letters. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Can I help you." and old man came into the front room. He reminded Dani of her grandpap.

"Can I talk to Gus."

He shrugged, "Guess so, talkin to him now, what can I do for ya"

"You did a repair on the Time Bandit a few days ago."

"Yep, sure did, why you askin,."

"How much did it cost."

Gus rubbed his chin and looked at her, he walked behind the counter and pulled out an invoice and handed it to her.

Dani reached in her purse and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Gus, "You can keep the change," She turned and walked out.

"I don't know where she went dad, she just said she had to leave for a few days." Cassie sat at the table eating a plate of lasagna.

"Cass, did she say when she would be home." Andy was worried, it wasn't like Dani to just take off.

"No, I will let you know when she comes home ok." Cassie hung up the phone just as Dani was walking in from the garage.

"Hey, dad just called. Where'd you go anyway?"

"Cant talk now," Dani jogged down the hall, "Have to be at work in like 30 minutes."

Dani laid the newborn baby down in the incubator and turned the respirator on. She fed the tubes under the blanket and closed the lid to the bed. She put her hand on the back of her neck and turned her head. She picked up the baby in bed number three and sat down to feed him when someone tapped on the window. She looked up to see Cassie. Dani hit the intercom button, "Just type in 226 and come on in."

"I have been looking all over for you." Cassie leaned against the wall. "When did you start back here."

"Yesterday, and I would much rather be here believe me." She propped the baby up on her knee to burp her.

"Being around all these babies all day doesn't make you want one."

"No, these are the best kind, cause they are not mine. I can hold them and love them and then go home to a quiet house." Dani changed the baby's diaper and laid her back in the bassinet.

"Why does that baby keep jerking like that?" Cassie looked down at a little boy by the window.

"His mom was addicted to heroin. Guess drugs were more important to her because she left him here."

"Gosh that is horrible." Cassie looked at her, "What will happen to him"

Dani walked out the door, "Well if no one claims him, he will be in the custody of the state and put into foster care."

She tapped on the desk at the nurses station. "Hey Trudy, my shift is finally over and I am going home. All the babies in the NICU have been fed and changed."

"Ok baby girl, see you tomorrow." Trudy looked up and smiled as Cassie and Dani headed to the elevators.

"You talked to dad." Cassie over at Dani and buckled her seatbelt.

"No, not since he was docked." Dani sighed. She really didn't like talking about Andy like that with Cassie.

"I know you miss him Dani, but he will be home soon."

"Yeah," Dani looked straight ahead at the road.

"I use to hate crab season." Cassie reached into her purse and pulled out her cellphone.

"Hey, whatever happened with you and Zach" Dani looked at her when they stopped at a red light.

"I haven't talked to him since they left." Cassie said, "We had a good Christmas and New Years though." She looked at Dani and grinned.

"Ok, spare the smut." Dani started to laugh as they turned into the driveway.

Dani wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. She thought she heard the phone ringing. She sat up and looked at the clock and realized it was the phone she heard.

"Hullo" She mumbled half awake.

"Hey, did I wake you up."

She turned the lamp on and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light,

"Yeah, actually you did, but that's ok." Dani smiled.

"Well we are headed in. Didn't make quota but we should have been done two weeks ago."

"So when will you be home."

Andy sighed, "By Tuesday I hope. I have to settle the bill with Gus and then I am headed to the airport."

Dani bit her bottom lip. She almost told him that the bill with Gus had been taken care of but she didn't.

"I am gonna let you go back to sleep ok. See you when I get home"

"Ok, see you then."

Dani turned the light off and turned over. How the hell was she gonna explain this to Andy.

"Ok, so you haven't told him about your family?"

Dani looked at Sharon and shook her head no. "It never came up"

"So you don't think when he goes to pay that bill and Gus or whatever the dudes name is says, 'oh guess what its already been paid' Andy's not gonna have a question or two?"

"Yeah Sharon, I know he will, but how am I suppose to tell him"

"Well, you better think of something, because he will be home tomorrow."

Andy walked into Gus's repair shop and dinged the bell. Jonathan walked in behind him.

"Shit I dread this." Andy looked over at Jonathan.

"Hey, you done already" Gus lit his pipe, making Jonathan want a cigarette badly. He had finally kicked the habit.

"We decided to come in." Andy said, "Fishing sucked this year. Let me clear the bill with you so I can get home."

Gus took a puff off his pipe and shrugged. "Bills paid."

"What" Jonathan looked at the old man like he had lost his mind, "What the hell you smoking in that damn pipe Gus?"

The old man chuckled, "The day you boys headed back out, young woman came in here and paid the bill, handed me an envelope with cash money."

Jonathan and Andy looked at each other. "What did she look like" Jonathan said.

"Well, she was about this tall," he lifted his hand up almost to his shoulder. "Brown hair about midway down her back, had a set of knockers on her."

"Thanks man." Andy walked out the door. He looked at Jonathan in disbelief. "He just described Dani."

"How the hell could Dani have paid for a repair like that." Jonathan looked at him. "Lets go get on that damn plane and go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Dani sat at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in hand. She had just come back from her accountants office, and was thankful she had the rest of the week off. Andy was suppose to be home this week, and she was excited but dreading it at the same time. She knew she should have told him about this, but it was too late to worry about that now.

Andy drove to his nephew's house. He had to talk to Rhiannon. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Rhiannon who was holding Hannah. The baby grinned when she saw Andy and reached her arms out for him. Just about the time Andy sat down, Scott came tearing down the hall after a naked Dalton who didn't want a bath, " Get back here you little shit." Scott scooped him up and nodded to Andy, " Be right back."

"You want something to drink." Rhiannon said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm good." Hannah sat in his lap pulling at his watch.

"Rhiannon, did Dani ever talk to you about anything, um, financial?"

"No, why."

Andy remembered the plane ride home. Several of the guys had noticed the necklace Dani had given him. He still had the box in his carry on bag, and called the shop. The lady who owned the shop told him she had made the charm for a very good friend of hers.

"You mind me asking about how much a charm like this might cost."

"Oh, that will run you around 8 to 9 thousand dollars easy."

Andy looked at Rhiannon and shook his head, "Just askin."

"Have you seen her since you got home."

"No," Andy silently wondered what kind of person he had hooked himself up with. Where the hell did she get that kind of money.

"Ok, we are done finally." Scott walked in and sat Dalton on the floor. He toddled over to Andy and crawled up his leg. Andy laughed when Hannah gave her brother a disgusted look.

Rhiannon came in the room holding Dakota, "Well, its his turn now." He was covered in spaghetti. Scott stood up and Rhiannon shook her head, "I will bathe him," she nodded over to Andy, "I think he may need an ear."

"Ok, what's going on." Scott plopped down next to his Uncle on the couch, "You seen Dani yet."

Andy shook his head no. "Nope, not yet. She's probably at work anyway."

"Did something happen?"

"You might say that." Andy told Scott about the conversation with Gus.

"You sure it was her."

"Who else could it have been?"

"You need to talk to her man."

"Where the hell does a Labor and Delivery nurse get that kind of money?"

"Didn't you say she sold her house in Tennessee? Maybe its from that?"

"No, she doesn't have a mortgage, Cassie told me that. She used the cash from the sale of her house in Tennessee to buy the one she has now."

Scott looked at Andy, "So what are you thinking?"

"I don't know what to think."

Dani sat in a rocker with one of the NICU babies on her chest. It had been a long day. Her phone buzzed and she gently laid the baby down and stepped outside.

"Hey, what's up"

"Well, Andy is at our house looking like a sad puppy, what the hell's going on?"

"I don't know Rhiannon, I haven't seen him?"

"You guys have a fight?"

"No," Dani sighed. "Rhiannon, can I trust you."

"Yeah, I think you know that."

"No, I am serious,"

"Sure Dani"

"Can you meet me at Callie's say 45 minutes."

"Sure."

Rhiannon hung the phone up and went back into the living room.

"Scott I need to run out for a while." He got up and followed her to the garage door,

"Everything ok."

"Yeah, I wont be long."

Rhiannon pulled up in front of Callie's and got out, spotting Dani through the window.

"Hey," She sat down at the table and ordered a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Dani sighed and looked out the window.

"Ok, whats going on, why hasn't Andy even called you."

"I think I screwed up Rhiannon, there is something I should have told him about, but I didn't, and now..."

"What?"

"Its about my family,"

"Ok, are they like mass murderers or something?"

"No. Just, well, lets say financially I don't have anything to worry about."

Rhiannon looked at her.

"I paid for the repair on the boat Rhiannon, I flew to Dutch and paid Gus in cash. Andy probably knows that by now and is wondering where in the hell I got that kind of money, I know how his mind works."

"Dani, I have to ask you something, and don't take this the wrong way but, its not like drug money is it?"

"No," Dani sighed, "I am afraid that I have royally fucked shit up."

Dani pulled in to the garage and went inside. There was a note from Cassie hanging on the refrigerator, "Gone to work, be home around 8am tomorrow,"

Dani started to her bedroom and the phone rang. She looked at the caller id and took a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Dani picked the phone up and smiled.

"Hey, glad you called."

"Yeah, I didn't know if you were at home or not."

"I actually just walked in the door."

"Well, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok," Dani felt tears in her eyes. "See you when you get here."

She hung the phone up and went to her bedroom. She turned the shower on and undressed, tossing her scrubs into the hamper.

Andy pulled into Dani's driveway and walked to the door. It was locked, so he dug the key Dani had given him out of his pocket and went inside. He could hear the water running and walked to her bedroom.

He sat down on the bed and looked at her silhouette in the bathroom mirror. The smell of the pomegranate body wash she used was intoxicating. He quickly stepped out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. Sliding the shower door open, he stepped into the shower with her.

"Oh, god, you scared me." She turned around and his lips met hers.

"Damn I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you too, Andy we need to talk."

"Hush, we can talk later." He slid his hand down her leg and slid his fingers up into her wet slit.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't, UMMM, do this, AHHH, here." Dani was leaning against the wall.

"Why not." Andy pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"One of us could, OH GOD, slip and fall, and OH SHIT" Dani closed her eyes and bucked her hips against him.

Andy turned the water off and carried Dani to the bed.

"God baby," he leaned down and kissed her stomach, working his way down, "you smell so damn good."

After working her into a frenzy, he teased her with his rock hard cock, sliding it back and forth over her clit.

"Oh god Andy," Dani tried to grab his hips but he quickly moved out of reach.

"You want it." she nodded, "you want it bad baby," she nodded again.

"How bad, tell me how bad you want it."

"Bad, I want it real bad just shut up and give it to me." He looked down at her and smiled.

Dani propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"Sorry I got your bed all wet."

"That's ok, it will dry"

Dani slid on a t shirt and sweats. "You hungry?'

"Yeah, I am starving, do I have any clothes here?" Dani pointed to a pile folded on the chair in the corner.

She was serving up huge plates of sweet and sour chicken when he walked into the kitchen.

"I never knew a woman who could cook sweet and sour chicken that tasted this good."

"I never knew a man who could eat like you either, except maybe your brother."

Dani loaded the dishwasher and fixed both of them a crown and coke. They went out and sat on the back porch.

"You know, something strange happened when John and I went to see Gus."

Dani looked over at him.

"He said that the bill had been paid, said a woman came in the day we went back out and handed him an envelope with cash." Andy took a sip of his drink, "woman he described sounded an awful lot like you." Andy looked over at her. "I called to talk to you before we went back out and Cassie said you had went out of town for a few days."

Dani leaned her head back against the chair and sighed, "Andy, I have to tell you something, just listen ok."

"Ok,"

Dani took a deep breath and stood up. She walked over to the window. "I don't know where to start."

Andy walked up beside her, "Lets start with this, was that you who paid Gus." She looked up at him and nodded.

"Dani, how the hell, where did you get that kind of money? I don't think I have to tell you what's going through my mind right now."

"Just let me talk ok" Dani walked back inside and sat down on the couch. Andy sat down beside her.

"My father died 15 years ago, and I inherited the families business. He started it when he was 18."

"What kind of business was it." Andy watched her as she walked over to the hall closet and pulled out a folder. She handed it to him and sat back down. Andy looked at Dani and opened the folder. Inside were several letters and documents bearing the name "Mason Oil"

"Your dad started an oil business?" Dani nodded.

"Before he died, he found out that my mama was running around on him with a guy younger than I was. He made a few phone calls and found out the guy was only after money, so he divorced mama. She gladly signed the papers thinking that she would be sitting pretty, but she didn't know that daddy had signed the company over to me."

"What happened to your mom."

"She died in a car accident, with her boyfriend about two weeks after my dad died."

"So, I know this is a stupid question, but why the hell are you working."

"I enjoy it."

Andy sighed and sat the folder down on the table. "So what you are telling me is, you own this oil company." Dani nodded. "Baby why didn't you tell me before now"

"Because, you and Jonathan seemed to have some pretty strong opinions about oil rigs." Dani looked over at him, "There are oil rigs all over the gulf Andy, and I own over half of them"

Andy sat back against the couch and sighed, he couldn't believe his fucking ears.

"This is like totally none of my business, but exactly how much do you make off this?"

"I cleared over 2 million last year." Andy's jaw dropped.

"So that's how you could afford to buy me a necklace that cost you 8 thousand dollars?"

"You are worth every penny."

Andy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Lets not do this again ok." He put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up, "You can tell me anything ok."

Dani nodded and laid her head on his chest.

Jonathan sat his beer down on the table and looked at his brother, "So what you are telling me is that this woman is worth more than both of us put together"

Andy nodded, "Shocked the hell outta me."

"How are we gonna pay her back? That was almost a $250,00 repair."

"She gave Gus five."

Jonathan looked at Andy and held his hand up. "Ok, so you are telling me that this woman handed Gus an envelope with $500,000 cash in it?"

"Yep."

"Andy, do you know what you have gotten yourself into, I mean the only thing I can think of that would net her that kind of damn cash would be...:

Andy shook his head, "Its not drugs man, she inherited her fathers business. He signed it over to her before he died."

"Ok what the hell did he do."

"He started an oil company when he was 18"

"You are shittin me?"

"No, I'm not, she showed me the paperwork."

Jonathan looked at his brother dumbfounded.

"Well, I guess after the hell you have been through, you deserve it." Jonathan looked at Andy and shook his head. "Why didn't she tell you before now?"

"She overheard us talking that night about the oil spill, she said we both had such strong opinions that." Andy shrugged, "she just didn't want to tell me"

"Damn, why's she working?"

"She loves being around babies all day."

"So, have you forgotten how that shit works? She can have all the damn babies she wants, you do remember how to make one don't you"

Andy looked at Jonathan and shook his head, "I don't even know if she wants kids"

"You haven't talked about that."

"No, we are usually,"

"Ok, that's enough of that shit."

Jonathan was laying in bed with Sharon. The two had spent a rather passion filled afternoon. Any thoughts or I wonders Sharon ever had about Jonathan, she had no more.

"What are you laying over there thinking about." Jonathan rolled Sharon over on top of him.

"Don't you wish you knew."

"I may not want to know."

Sharon laid her hands on Jonathans chest and put her chin down on top of them, "Glad you came by."

"Me too. Your friend dropped quite a bombshell on Andy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Did you know her dad?" Sharon nodded. Jonathan learned that Dani and Sharon had grown up together.

"The first memory I have of Dani I think I was about four, maybe five. We have been inseparable ever since. When I found out she was moving here, I was lucky enough to find a job at the same hospital, she helped me get this house, well, I say she helped me, she paid for it."

"Andy's head over heels for her, doesn't want to admit it though."

"Well, Dani's starry eyed for him too, I am glad because I thought Derek had really done a number on her, then the plane crash, she has been through some shit"

"So, had her dad already passed by the time she got married."

"No, he died right in the middle of everything. Dani and I had just been released from the hospital when her dad died. He had signed the company over to her before then and Derek thought for sure he'd get his grubby hands on it."

Sharon looked up at Jonathan and shrugged, "I guess I am lucky to have a friend like Dani, she would do anything for anyone."

"Well, she proved that. Her paying for that repair saved us a fortune."

Sharon stood up and pulled a pair of jeans on, "Don't think you are gonna pay her back either."

The phone rang and Sharon grabbed it. Jonathan immediately started kissing her back,

"Hey, its me, you want to come and eat." Sharon tried to get up, but Jonathan pulled her down onto the bed and started kissing her stomach,

"Yeah, um gimme a minute to, UM, get, Oh god." Sharon almost dropped the phone.

"Ok, when you guys get done, come on over." Dani hung the phone up and shook her head.

"Who was that?" Andy walked through the back door soaking wet.

"What happened to you," Dani said laughing.

"More slippery out there than I thought." He went into the laundry room and pulled his shirt off. Dani went down the hall to get him a clean shirt and shorts. She walked back into the laundry room to find him stripped bare.

"I, Oh,"

"What" he turned and looked at her and grinned.

"I brought you some dry clothes."

"Don't need em." He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Andy, Jonathan and Sharon are coming over here."

"I know Jonathan," Andy slid his hand under her shirt and unhooked her bra, "They wont be over here for at least an hour." He pulled her shirt up and tossed her bra over his shoulder, "Step out of your shorts baby."

Andy lowered his head and started sucking and licking Dani's bare breast. She dug her fingers into his back and hissed.

"You know, I just cant decide what I like best." He got on his knees and licked her throbbing wet pussy, "Your big ass boobs, or your." he licked and sucked, moaning as he did, "red hot puss." Dani was at the point of no return by this point.

"I hope you don't mind screwing on the floor baby," Andy said, guiding his rock hard member into her. "God your are wet as hell. You turn me on baby."

Dani bucked her hips and cried out, screaming his name.

He looked down at her and brushed her hair back away from her face, kissing her tenderly, "God I love you baby."


	6. Chapter 6

Dani looked up at Andy wide eyed.

"We better get dressed before Sharon and Jonathan come in." Dani grabbed her clothes and headed to the bedroom. She closed the door and leaned against it for a minute trying to convince herself she had not just heard Andy say what she thought she had just heard him say. She grabbed a pair of clean shorts and a top and sat down on the bed.

"Hey," Andy eased the door open. "I got time to take a shower."

"Yeah" Andy stepped over and eased her back on the bed. "You want to join me."

She gently pushed his chest with her palm and sat up, "No, I need to get busy in the kitchen." She stood in front of the dresser and tied her hair up. Andy walked up behind her, kissing her on the neck.

"Um, you better go shower." She walked out of the bedroom.

Dani leaned against the kitchen counter trying to calm herself. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hey," Sharon and Jonathan stepped in. Sharon looked at Dani and knew immediately something was wrong. She looked at Jonathan and nodded toward the door, "Why don't you go start the grill, I will be right out."

She walked up to Dani who was busy skewering shrimp.

"Whats wrong, and don't tell me nothing."

Dani looked at Sharon, "He said it."

"No, he said IT?"

Dani nodded, "Sharon I-ccant- " Dani started to hyperventilate. Sharon pushed her over to the center of the kitchen and forced her head down.

"Bend over and breathe. Do you still have those anxiety meds." Dani nodded and Sharon reached above the stove where Dani kept medication. She took one out of the bottle and handed it to Dani.

"Here, take this and get ahold of your damn self before Andy comes in."

Dani sat down at the table.

"You better" Sharon sat a glass of water down in front of her.

"Yeah," Dani nodded.

"OK don't freak out again, but what did you say to him?"

"What the hell do you think I said." Dani took a sip of water. "I didn't say anything."

She looked at Sharon, her big brown eyes filling up with tears, "Sharon I cant do this again, I cant put myself out there, I wont, I cant be hurt again."

"Now you listen to me, that is not Derek, and he wont hurt you ok." Sharon wrapped her arms around Dani.

Andy emerged from the bathroom and saw Dani at the table. He looked at Sharon and nodded to the door, "Can you give us a minute?"

Sharon patted Dani on the arm and walked outside.

"Ok what's wrong. Did I do something, say something I shouldn't have?"

"No, its not you."

Andy knew that was bullshit, "Listen, I am letting you slide for now, but as soon as Sharon and Jonathan leave, we are talking this out ok." Dani nodded and Andy pulled her to her feet.

"Please don't shut me out." He kissed her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Tell me whats wrong."

"I cant, not yet."

"Are you ok baby?" Andy brushed her hair back and she nodded. He sighed, "Well I cant make you talk, but if I did something..."

"Its ok really." Dani picked up the shrimp and walked out the back door.

"She ok man." Jonathan nodded towards Dani who was sitting on the back porch with Sharon.

Andy shrugged, "Beats the hell outta me."

"She's not herself." Jonathan looked at Andy, "You two have a fight?"

"No," Andy looked at Jonathan, "I don't know."

"You ok now." Sharon looked over at Dani.

"Yeah, I think so. God why did he have to screw everything up by telling me that."

"I know, imagine that him telling you how he feels about you," Sharon slapped her leg. "That bastard"

Dani looked at her and smiled. "I know, its stupid."

Sharon shook her head, "No honey, its not stupid. This is the first real relationship you have been in since Derek and I don't blame you for freaking out just a little, now just all out wigging, um," Sharon put her hands up.

"I just wasn't expecting him to say that."

"Well, how do you feel about him."

"I like him a lot."

"Well, duh obviously. Do you love him?"

Dani looked at the ground,.

"Amanda Danielle Mason, do you love him?"

"I don't, oh shit Sharon." Dani threw her hands up. "I do, yeah I guess I do."

"Well, how about telling the man how you feel."

"Because, I am scared to."

After dinner Sharon and Dani were cleaning up the dishes and Jonathan and Andy were cleaning the grill.

"God that is a sexy muthafucker." Sharon said drying a pot.

"Jonathan is pretty cute." Dani said. "I thought the bad boy bikers weren't your type."

Sharon smiled " He changed my mind. Girl, I dont mind telling you this, cause we tell each other everything, but I don't think I can remember my virginia ever being this damn sore." Dani started to laugh.

Sharon tossed the dishrag into the drainer and pulled a beer out of the refrigerator, "Ok, time for you to fess up, is Andy as big as Jonathan is?"

"Well Sharon, I cant say, I have never seen Jonathan."

"Biggest damn dick that's ever been in me I can tell you that."

The girls were doubled over laughing when Andy and Jonathan came in the back door. Dani eyed Jonathan up and down and looked over at Sharon, "HMMM I don't know, could be a tie." They started laughing again.

"What's so damn funny."

Sharon walked over and bumped Jonathan with her hip, "Tell ya later, really cant say in mixed company." She looked at Dani and winked and walked to the living room.

Andy and Dani were cuddled in the grody chair after Sharon and Jonathan had gone home.

"Ok," Andy pulled Dani up so she was straddling him, "What was bothering you earlier?"

"You are gonna think I am either stupid or crazy."

He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I wont. Talk to me Dani. This is one thing that busted my marriage up, we stopped talking to each other."

Dani looked at him, "Ok, you want to know, when you said I love you to me, you freaked the shit outta me, there you happy?"

She stood up and walked to the window.

Andy walked up behind her and turned her around, "I do love you."

"I know,"

"Dani, look at me." She peered up at him through tears.

"Why are you so fucking freaked out that I told you how I feel about you?"

"Because, you deserve better."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You just do, I cant give you... never mind."

"You cant give me what? You are a friggin millionare baby, you can give me things I cant give you."

Dani just shook her head.

Andy wrapped his arms around her. "Lets just go to bed ok."

Dani came out of the bathroom and Andy's eyes twinkled.

"What?" Dani looked at him and snapped off the light.

"Do you remember the last time you wore that nightie?"

She smiled and climbed into bed, "Yeah, actually I do. You kinda caught me off guard that night,"

Andy pulled her on top of him, "You don't know how damn bad I wanted you."

"Well, the feeling was mutual." Dani kissed him.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah, I just don't want you thinking that I don't care about you Andy, because I do."

"I know you do baby, you wouldn't have made the repairs on the boat if you didn't."

"I should have told you all of that before." Dani sighed, "I just didn't want the same thing to happen twice."

"What" Andy looked at her and frowned, "What the hell do you mean by that."

"Derek is what I mean by that, he only wanted to be with me because of who I was."

"Well, I have been down that road too, and so has Jonathan."

"Why, I don't understand."

"Do you know how many times we leave a captains tour or some other pr gig and I have motel room keys, house keys and cell phone numbers stuffed in my pockets? Those women care about one thing, and its not me."

Andy lifted Dani up and got off the bed. "That's why when I met you, and you had never even heard of the show, I was thrilled." Andy turned and looked at her, "I knew you weren't after money, I mean now I know why."

Dani felt like shit. She never thought about so many women just wanting him for money or because he was on tv.

Andy laid back down on the bed and Dani curled up against him.

"Why are you even working at the hospital?"

"I told you, I love it, being around all those babies, helping moms through delivery." Dani looked up at him, "I never would have met you if I hadn't been there with Rhiannon."

"Well, that's true." He kissed the top of her head. "If you like babies so much, I can give you all the babies you want."

"No Andy, you cant." Dani sighed. She knew this topic would come up sooner or later.

"Baby, I may not be in my twenties, but.."

"I cant have children Andy." Dani got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what did he say?" Sharon looked at Dani as the two floated on loungers in the pool.

"I didn't tell him why, I just told him I couldn't have a baby"

Dani took a sip of water and looked at Sharon, "I will probably never see him again anyway. I guess he just saw me as a walking talking baby maker."

"Well, have you talked to him since that night?"

"No," Dani laid back against the chair.

"Have you tried calling him."

"No Sharon, I haven't."

"How much about the plane crash did you tell him?"

"Just that we were in one, and no one survived but us."

"So, you didn't tell him about the hysterectomy, or the fact that you had part of the plane stuck in your back?"

"No, I didn't tell him any of that. That is in the past Sharon."

"Well, the toes of the past tend to step on the heels of the future whether you like it or not, and if you want Andy in your future, you need to start being honest with him. I think you know you can trust him by now. He loves you Dani."

"I just don't want to talk about it. ok."

"Dani, you are my best friend, and I dearly love you, but sometimes, I swear you are so damn bullheaded."

Andy was sitting in the hotel lobby waiting on Sig Hansen and his brother. He almost told them he wasn't doing Catch Con this year, but they always looked forward to it. Andy looked up to see the two men getting off the elevator and stood up.

"Its about damn time."

"Hey man, have you talked to Dani since we left."

Andy shook his head and climbed into the back of the limo.

"So, she has no idea that you are out of town."

"Cassie probably told her."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Jonathan sat up and eyed his brother, "You off those meds again." He cut his eyes over at Sig to be sure he couldn't hear them. Sig was talking on his phone.

"No, I am still taking them." Andy shifted in his seat. "She just kind of dropped a bombshell on me, again. Makes me wonder what else she is keeping from me"

"What the hell are you talking about."

"She cant have kids man."

"So."

"So, maybe I thought having a kid with her would be nice."

Jonathan sat back in his seat and let his breath out in a slow whistle. "Damn, you got it bad for this girl."

"Yeah, I do."

"How does she feel about you?"

"She cares about me, that's all she'll say."

"You told her how you feel?"

"Yeah"

"In or out?"

"What"

"In or out."

"Man, its not just about sex."

"Sounds to me like the two of you need to sit down and hash some shit out, fully clothed and sober."

Dani stepped onto the back porch and sat down in one of the loungers.

"Mind if I join you.?" She looked up to see Cassie coming out the back door.

"No, have a seat."

"Dani," Cassie sat down and gave her a concerned look, "What's going on with you and my dad?"

"Nothing."

"Pardon my expression, but that's bullshit and you know it."

Dani sighed and put her head back against the chair.

" I am just beginning to think that maybe me and your dad are not right for each other Cassie."

"What, you are the best thing that has ever happened to him."

"I don't know Cassie, some things have happened."

"Like what," Cassie looked over at Dani, "I am sorry, I don't mean to pry,"

"No, its ok, there are just some things I probably should have told you dad about when we first met, and I didn't."

"You mean the fact that you are like loaded."

Dani laughed, "Well, that too."

Cassie shut her bedroom door and dialed her dad's cell number. She cussed under her breath as the voicemail message ended, "Dad Its me, call me as soon as you get this, I mean it." She hung the phone up and stepped into the shower.

Andy checked his voice mail and started to step outside, "Hey where you going?" Sig trotted to the door behind him.

"I gotta make a call man,"

"Important I hope." Sig nodded to the women by the table, "Opportunity knocks man, and that blonde has your name written all over her."

"I'll be right back Sig."

Andy dialed Cassie's number and sat leaned against the wall.

"Hey, you left me a pretty urgent message, everything ok?"

Cassie was on her way to work, and eased off the side of the road. Since she started working in the ER, she had learned how dangerous talking on the phone while driving was. "No dad, everything is not ok, what the hell's going on with you and Dani."

Andy sighed and leaned his head back, "I just need some time Cass, that's all. I think we both do."

"Dad, I wont sit back and let you mess this up. She is good for you, and I think you know that."

"I gotta run ok, I will be home in a few days."

Andy hung up the phone and looked up to see Jonathan walking toward him.

"We got fans waiting man."

"I think I need to go back to the hotel."

"You ok."

Andy shook his head no, "No man. No I am not ok."

Dani was relaxing in a hot tub with a crown and coke. Her phone rang and she sat up to grab a towel. She dried her hands and answered.

"Hey." came Andy's deep voice on the other end.

"Hey," Dani was surprised. She had not talked to him in weeks.

"Sorry I haven't called you."

"That's ok, I have been working."

"Dani we need to talk, I don't like what is happening between us."

Dani sighed, "Well, I am at home."

"I, um, I am out of town right now."

"Oh, well, call me when you get back."

Silence.

"I should be home in a few days."

"Ok, just let me know."

Dani hung the phone up and got out of the tub. It kind of pissed her off that he went out of town and didn't even bother to let her know. She went into the kitchen to fix herself another drink.

Andy pulled into Dani's driveway. It pissed Jonathan off that he had left the event early, but Andy didn't care. He fished his key out and went inside. Cassie was grabbing her purse headed out the door.

"Hey dad." She stepped over and hugged him, "Dani's asleep and I gotta run. I am late."

Andy eased Dani's bedroom door open. He sat down in the chair in the corner and pulled off his shoes and jeans, and slipped his shirt off. He slid into bed and she stirred. "Hey," He kissed her softly, "Go back to sleep." Dani curled up against him and drifted off.

Dani yawned and stretched. She sat up and looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost four.

She looked over at a sleeping Andy and gently laid the covers back.

"Just where do you think you are going?" he grabbed her and pulled her back into the bed.

"Well, I was going to get something to eat, I am starving." He pulled her down on top of him.

"Guess I should have told you where I was."

"Cassie told me. I thought you were suppose to be gone until Thursday."

"I needed to see you. We need to talk baby."

Dani laid her head down on his chest, drinking in his manly scent. He rubbed her back and sighed.

"Why cant you have kids." Andy could feel tears hitting his bare chest and rolled Dani onto her side.

Dani sat up and grabbed a Kleenex, "I know I haven't been honest with you, and if you want to walk out that door and never come back I don't blame you."

"I asked you a question."

"The plane crash," Dani looked over at him, "That's why I cant have a child."

"I don't understand."

Dani stood up and showed him a very this almost invisible scar across her stomach. "I rubbed Mederma and cocoa butter on it everyday so it would go away."

"I never noticed it." Andy pulled her down into his lap. "What happened."

"I had severe injuries, internal, I had to have a hysterectomy."

"Dani, why do I get the feeling there is more to that story than you told me?"

"Because there is. That is a chapter in my life that I am trying very hard to forget, but I cant. I wake up in the middle of the night, biting the pillow because I don't want to wake Cassie up and scare her."

"That night at Christmas, when you woke up, you were dreaming about that crash weren't you?"

"Yeah," Dani stood up and slid a pair of shorts on. Andy pulled her back onto his lap.

"So, why didn't you tell me then."

"Because, I didn't want you to think I was crazy."

"So, the night I had the nighmare, did you think I was crazy?"

"No," Dani laid her head on his shoulder, "I just want to forget it."

"You cant forget it, but you do need to talk about it."

Andy brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her. "God I have missed you."

Dani put her hands on either side of his face and smiled, "I missed you too, and I am sorry for not being honest from the start."

"Ok, so if there is anything else I need to know, now would be the time to tell me."

"The only other thing you need to know is that I love you Andy Hillstrand."

Andy grinned and pulled her down onto the bed, "Well its about damn time."


	8. Chapter 8

"Andy," Dani said wriggling out of his grasp, "Your daughter will be home soon." Andy nibbled a trail down her stomach causing Dani to squeal. "Will you stop and let me up."

Andy shook his head, "Nope," He sucked on her belly, "Not letting you up yet." He kept going until he reached her pelvis. "We got a lot to catch up on." He kept kissing his way down, easing her legs up.

"Andy, stop, you are going to , "OH GOD." Dani sucked in her breath as his tongue hit her clit.

"You still want me to stop." Andy looked up at her and grinned.

"Um, uh uh, no."

"I didn't think so." Andy lowered his head and dove in. He started to tease her with his tongue.

"God Andy, stop, please," She whimpered.

"Stop what."

"Stop that." She said breathless, "I want you soo bad."

Andy slowly entered her, an inch at the time, until he had Dani almost clawing the bed.

"You don't play fair." She said looking over at him.

"I love it when you beg. It turns me on." He leaned over her and smiled.

"Does it really."

"Yeah." He got up and reached for his clothes. Dani leaned over and popped him on his bare ass.

"Ouch, shit woman that hurt."

Dani stood behind him and grabbed his butt, "I love your tight ass."

He pulled his shirt on and turned around, "Not as tight as it use to be."

"Looks good to me."

"I hate being on those damn meds, you wouldn't believe the weight I have put on."

"Well," Dani wrapped her arms around him, "I don't mind, just more of you for me to love."

Dani opened the refrigerator looking for something to heat up.

"I see that counselor tomorrow." She closed the door and looked at Andy who had seated himself at the bar.

"You nervous?"

"Terrified. I always thought counselors were for, you know..."

"Crazy people, yeah me too, till I became one."

Dani looked at him and shook her head, "You are not crazy believe me. Try working the psych floor at the hospital sometime."

"Well, I am crazy about you." He walked over to the stove and wrapped his arms around her, "That count."

"No, I don't qualify that as you being crazy, that is more like insane."

"What time does Cass get home?"

Dani glanced up at the clock, "I think her shift ended at four." she looked over at him, "Why."

"I don't think you have to ask," Andy slid his pants down.

"Andy, on the tile floor, these scallops are going to burn," She reached up and turned the stove off as he laid her on the floor.

Dani sat in the waiting area nervously tapping her fingers on the chair.

"Dani," the counselor popped her head out of the door, "You ready."

Dani stood up and walked into the office. She sat down on the couch and nervously twisted.

"You don't have to be nervous, just think of me as a good friend."

Dani nodded.

"You ready to start."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Tammy looked at Dani's profile and peered over her glasses, "Looks like you have been through some stuff honey."

Dani nodded again, "Yeah," she stood up and walked to the window, "I don't even know why I am here."

"Well, why don't we start with your marriage." Dani almost shuddered. That was the last thing she wanted to discuss.

"What was your ex husband like?"

"Not bad when we first got married. He was not very gentle though."

"You mean in the bedroom."

"Yeah, he was rough, he would leave bruises on me, he never cared what I liked or wanted."

"Dani, you wrote here," Tammy put her glasses back on, "the summer of '98 was the worst time of my life. All I wanted to do was get away from Derek and out of Tennessee. I knew if I got away, I would finally be able to forget." She took her glasses off. "I want you to tell me what you meant by that."

Dani could feel tears forming, and turned to look at Tammy, "I have a child buried there." Dani shook her head and turned back to the window. "She was stillborn."

"This new guy you are with, Andy, what's he like."

"He's amazing." Dani sat back on the couch, "I had come home from work one night, and he had lit candles and had a bath ran for me, the exact opposite of Derek, and I don't mind telling you, the best sex I have ever had in my life."

"I can tell you care about him. Your face lights up. Does Andy know about your daughter?"

Dani shook her head no.

"Dani, you need to tell him about this, he needs to know."

"I don't like talking about it."

"If you expect a future with him, you need to tell him"

"Why, so he can tell me it was my fault." The dam broke and Dani started sobbing. Tammy wrapped her arms around her and let her cry.

"What did you mean by that, what do you mean it was your fault."

"Derek told me that it was my fault. I should have taken better care of myself, I should have stopped working. After she died, my dad got sick."

"Its ok Dani, just keep talking, get it out."

Dani sighed, "My dad started an oil company, which is the main reason Derek wanted to be with me. I answered the phone one night after I had come from the hospital and found out that Derek had hired a hitman and was planning to have me killed."

"So, that's why you left Knoxville."

"That's not the only reason, but yeah. I filed for divorce and left."

" I think we can stop for today. I do want you to tell Andy about the baby, and if you haven't told him about the hit Derek took out on you, you should tell him about that too."

Dani got in her truck and turned her phone back on. There was a message from Cassie that she and Zack were going to dinner and she wouldn't be home. She dialed Andy's number.

"Hey," she smiled when he answered the phone.

"Hey, where are you?"

"With Jonathan, you see the counselor?'

"Yeah, Andy there are some things I need to tell you, can you meet me at the house."

"Yeah sure, you ok."

"You might want to go by the liquor store on the way."

"Ok, see you in a minute."

Dani turned into the driveway and walked in the house. She pulled on a tank top and a pair of pajama bottoms. She tossed her dirty clothes into the washer just as Andy pulled up.

"You know," he grabbed her and kissed her. "with those cannons of yours, you really shouldn't be wearing shirts like that."

"You go by the store?"

"Yeah," he held up a paper bag, "was it that bad."

"Andy, I need to tell you some stuff and I don't want you to get pissed or anything. This is hard for me to talk about."

"Ok," he sat down on the couch, "Are you ok baby?"

Dani started to cry, "No, I am not ok, I am scared to death. I don't know how you are going to react to what I am about to tell you."

"Come here." she walked over and he pulled her down onto his lap. "What is it?"

"The counselor, Tammy, said I needed to lay my past in front of you like an open book, so don't say anything until I get through talking."

"Ok,"

"The real reason I left Tennessee, well two reasons really." She stood up and walked to the back door, " I have a child buried there."

"What?"

"Andy please, just listen. She was still born and Derek blamed me. Since I was the one carrying her, it was my fault she died."

"That's bullshit." Dani looked at him. "sorry."

"When daddy got sick, it became pretty evident to me that the only reason Derek wanted to be with me in the first place was because of the money. He wasn't the best husband to me either. Sex was rough, very rough. He didn't care how I felt or what I wanted, which is one reason I was so skittish with you. I figured you were probably the same way, and it shocked the hell out of me to find out you weren't that way at all." Dani took a gulp of her drink and kept talking, "Anyway, I had went to see daddy and came home. The phone rang, and the guy thought I was Derek and said, 'it will go down tonight. I followed her home and your wife will be dead by sunup' He took out a hit on me. I managed to get out of the house and go to Sharons without him seeing me. I took out a restraining order and filed for divorce from him the next day."

"Shit." Andy looked up at her. "God baby." Dani was crying and Andy walked over and pulled her to him.

"I should have told you all this."

"Its ok," he held her close. "What was her name?"

"What?'

"The baby, what was her name?"

"Maura. Maura Grace."

"How did you come up with the name Maura?"

"Daddy's mamas name was Martha, and my other grama was Sarah, so I put the two names together." Dani wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "I couldn't stay in Tennessee after that. It was just too much. Then when I was in the plane crash, I woke up and was told that, well you know."

She looked up at Andy, "Please don't think bad of me."

"I don't. I cant even begin to imagine what you went through. I am just glad God put you in my life."

"I haven't told Cassie any of this."

"Sharon knows right."

"Yeah, Sharon was with me when I had her."

"Where was your husband?" Andy said angrily.

"Planning to kill me."

"Dani, if he ever shows up here."

"He wont. He is in jail."

"So, that counselor, is it helping you."

"I guess. I never have talked about that to anyone, it felt good to get it off my chest."

"Dani, you can talk to me about anything."

"I know that now."

"So, are you going back."

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should."

Dani sighed, "The plane crash is the hardest thing to get over."

"You want to talk about it?"

Dani looked at him and shrugged, "Do you want me to."

"If it will help you then yes." Andy laid down on the couch and pulled her down on top of him.

"I thought I was going to die." Dani took a deep breath and sighed, "I have never been so terrified in my life. I thought things were finally gonna be ok."

"Tell me what happened." Andy stroked Dani's hair.

As if there was a movie screen on the wall, Dani replayed the events of the crash. The sudden jolt, the sound of the engine failing and finally the loud thump of the plane hitting the water.

"We couldn't get out at first. Sharon told me not to move, but I could smell gas. I tried to get up and my back felt like it was on fire. Then I couldn't feel anything. I had a piece of the wing that had broken off stuck in my back."

"Where the scar is." Dani nodded, and Andy tenderly ran his hand over it.

"We finally got out, and Sharon took the piece of metal out, we were both praying that I didn't bleed to death. The feeling started to come back in my legs. That's when I noticed that Trisha and Dana were both dead. Sharon was trying to save Patty, but she was losing too much blood. We both tried, and she died in my arms. We could hear bull gators bellowing, and there were snakes everywhere. We finally heard a helicopter and set off the only flare we could find. I am glad they saw it."

"Me too." Andy gave her a squeeze.

"When we finally got to the hospital, the doctor told me that I had serious internal injuries and I needed surgery. They told me about the hysterectomy when I woke up. I was so pissed off, but I guess it was the only thing they could do."

"Why did you decide to become a nurse anyway."

"When daddy was sick. Those nurses were horrible. I decided to go to nursing school and promised myself I would never be like that."

"Sounds to me like all the shit you have been through has made you a stronger person."

"Well, you are the one who helped me conquer my fear of flying." Dani looked up at him, "I was scared shitless, I just didn't let on to you."

"Where were you ten years ago?"

"Married, and so were you." Dani got up and re filled her drink. Andy followed her to the kitchen. "You want another drink."

"Yeah, and some more of you." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you for telling me that. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"No it wasn't. I guess I should have talked it out with someone a long time ago instead of keeping it bottled up like that."

"Don't ever think you cant come to me about something, ok." She turned and looked at him,

"I know that. It was just fear of the past that made me keep things bottled up."

"I am not Derek Dani,"

"Um, yeah, you have already proven that believe me."

"What does that mean."

Dani rubbed her hand over his crotch, "I think you know what I mean."

Andy kissed her, "I love you."

"I know, you have proven that too." Dani wrapped her arms around him. "You want to have some red hot sex now."

"Oh yeah." Andy picked her up and carried her to the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three weeks since Dani had started going to see Tammy, her counselor. She was finally starting to deal with some of the pain from her past, and was beginning to put some of it behind her.

Andy was sitting on the back porch of Dani's house watching Rhiannon and Scott in the pool with the babies. Dani walked out and handed him a beer and plopped down in the lounger with him.

"So, how much longer before you leave for crab season." She leaned back against him.

"About three weeks I think, and I dread the hell out of it."

"Why." Dani turned her head up and looked at him.

"I will be away from you." For the past two weeks, Andy had spent every waking minute with her.

"Well, I have to go to work tonight."

"What time."

"I work the 11-7 shift."

"The one I hate the most. I don't like you driving that time of night." Andy got up and walked in the house. He stuck his head back out the door, "Be right back."

"Where's Andy going?" Rhiannon walked onto the porch and sat Dalton down on one of the chairs.

"I don't know, no telling."

"Can you dry him off? I need to go get Hannah."

Dani started drying Dalton off. She wrapped the towel around him and he crawled up in her lap and laid his head on her shoulder. Before long he was asleep. Dani walked inside and laid him on her bed. Rhiannon came in carrying Hannah. "Where's Dalton?"  
Dani pointed to the bedroom.

Andy came in through the garage and laid her keys on the bar.

"Where did you go?" She slid the pan of lasagna into the oven and closed it.

"Made sure your oil was ok, put some air in your tires and gassed up the truck."

"Andy, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to Dani, I want to. I don't want you running out of gas between here and there."

Rhiannon sat down at the bar. Andy grabbed Hannah up causing her to squeal loudly..

"Andy stop. Dalton is asleep." Dani walked over and pulled the bedroom door almost closed.

"He is crazy about you, you know that right?"

"He is always doing stuff like that. I just filled the truck up two days ago."

"So, how are things going with you. You still going to see Tammy?"

"Not like I was. I only go every couple of weeks now. You really don't realize how life has affected you until you start talking about it like that."

"I don't see how you are still sane." Rhiannon picked up one of the fried pickles Dani had just plated up, "God these are good"

"Well, you better eat what you want before Jonathan gets over here,."

"Where is he anyway." Rhiannon said.

Dani pointed across the street.

"AHHHH," Rhiannon grinned, "Never would have paired the two of them together."

Dani shook her head, "Me either. He is so not Sharon's type."

Jonathan rolled over and looked at the clock.

"We better get a shower and get moving, we are late.."

"Dani is cool about stuff, she understands that I have a sexy man with a massive cock in my bed."

"You got a filthy mouth woman." He rolled Sharon over onto her back.

"I am telling the truth hon."

"You happy?"

"Very" she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"So, the fact that I am an old grandpa doesn't bother you?"

"You are the sexiest fucking grandpa I have ever seen."

Jonathan kissed her, "Well, we better get a move on, I think Dani has to work tonight. You want the shower first."

"Well, why don't we kill three birds with one stone."

"Three birds."

Sharon turned and grinned at him, "Well yeah, nothing better than sex in the shower."

Jonathan laughed and followed her in the bathroom.

Dani put the last plate into the dishwasher and turned it on. She glanced up at the clock and went into the bedroom to change for her shift.

"Hey," Andy wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't you all of a sudden have a really bad headache?"

"I cant do that Andy," she turned and ran her fingers through his hair. "Why don't you just stay here tonight?"

"You expect me to sleep by myself?"

"I will be home around 7."

"I hate you working this damn shift."

"I know, if we don't have many patients, I may leave earlier."

Dani left the hospital at three. There were only two moms that had checked in, and she knew that they would both deliver long after her shift ended. She pulled into the garage and walked inside.

"Hey," Cassie was scrambling eggs when Dani walked in.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be home."

"I just walked in the door," Cassie nodded toward Dani's room, "Guess dad slept here."

"Yeah, I told him too." Dani sat down and pulled her shoes off, "there was no sense in him driving home that late."

"You want something to eat."

Dani shook her head no "I am going to bed."

Dani slipped into her nightshirt and crawled into bed. Andy stirred and stretched,

"I didn't expect you home till the sun came up." he wrapped one arm around her and slid his other hand under her breast. "You tired?"

"Yeah."

"You ok."

Dani turned to him and sighed, "One of the mom's had a stillbirth tonight." Dani sat up and Andy started massaging her shoulders.

"Ok, talk, don't hold it in."

"I am glad I was there. I mean, I know exactly what that feels like. Having to give birth to a child you know is dead isn't easy. Her husband was so much like Derek." Dani leaned against him. "I couldn't handle it, I told Trudy I had to leave."

"You ok now." Dani nodded.

"I am glad you stayed here."

Andy laid back down and pulled Dani onto him. "I don't see how in the hell you did that. You have got to be the strongest woman I have ever met."

"I re lived that night all over again." Tears started falling down her cheeks, "I kept telling myself that I would find someone else, and have another baby, but that wont ever happen now."

"You know, you can always adopt."

Dani shook her head, "Its not the same thing."

Andy rubbed her back and sighed, "What can I do?"

"Just be here, that's all I need"

Crab season and the time for Andy to leave came way too soon for Dani. He walked out of the bedroom carrying a black duffel bag. He slung the bag onto the kitchen table and sat down.

"It wont be that long." Dani sat a cup of coffee down in front of him, "You will be back before you know it."

Andy took a sip of coffee, "Yeah, then its January and I will be leaving again." He pulled Dani onto his lap, "The only thing that keeps me from going ape shit is knowing you will be here when I get home."

"Yeah, I sure will be."

Andy and Dani were locked in a kiss when Cassie came into the kitchen. "I swear, is that all you guys do?" She reached up for a cup.

"No," Andy said, "We do a hell of a lot more than this..."

"Ok Ok Dad" Cassie held her hands up, "I don't need to hear that."

Jonathan picked Andy up and Dani walked back through the kitchen. Cassie handed her the phone, "Its some dude named Charlie."

Dani took the phone, "Hey Charlie, everything ok?" Charlie was the supervisor of the crew on one of her oil rigs.

"No, we got a problem down here, don't know quite how to handle it. I need you to come out here now."

Dani frowned. Charlie had never called Dani to come to a rig. She looked up at the clock, "I have to book a flight and then get a taxi. Have a boat ready for me when I get there."

Dani hung the phone up and went into the bedroom.

"Hey," Cassie sat down on the bed, "What's going on?

Dani tossed a pair of jeans and a shirt into a small suitcase. "Just a problem with one of the rigs. I have to fly out to Texas." she picked up her cell phone, "I should be back by the end of the week."

Dani booked the flight to Texas and sat in the airport waiting for her flight number to be called. She had tried to call Andy but couldn't get an answer. She was about to shoot him a text when the flight number was called.

She eased back in her seat and took a deep breath. Flying to Arizona had helped her some, but she still thought about the plane crashing. She guessed that it was something she would never totally get over, but at least had learned to deal with it.

The plane landed in Texas and Dani was greeted by Charlie. He was over 6ft tall, and a full blooded Cajun. Half the time Dani could not understand a word he said. He had been with Mason Oil ever since before her dad died.

"You look good sugar," He scooped Dani up in a hug. "Wes's got the boat waitin for us, so lets go."

Dani grabbed her bags and headed to the waiting truck. It stalled and Charlie muttered something in half French half Cajun and tried again. The truck cranked and they headed to the dock.

Andy sat in the co captain chair. Jonathan looked over at him. "Everything ok?"

"Dani tried to call me, and I cant get her." Andy tried dialing Cassie and got the same scratchy feedback, "Fuck"

"Try her on the SAT phone later."

Andy laid his head back against the chair, "Call me crazy, but I just cant shake the feeling that something's wrong."

Dani held her hair down as Wes turned the boat toward the oil rig. He pulled the boat as close to the steps as he could and Henry, one of the crew members helped her onto the rig.

"What's going on?" Dani had to yell for them to hear her.

Henry pointed to the gauge on one of the pumps, "Got too much pressure, cant get it down."

Just then, the rig shook and Dani grabbed Henry's arm to keep from falling. She looked over her shoulder just as a fire ball headed toward them. She heard someone scream, and the warm gulf water enveloped her. Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Dani thought she heard a helicopter, but wasn't sure. She was fading in and out, the smell of salt water and oil overpowering her.

She peered through groggy eyes at a man who was dressed in an orange uniform.

"These are some pretty severe burns." He said something to the pilot and Dani lost consciousness again.

"What else did she say Cass?" Andy was on the SAT phone. Everyone else had gone down to eat except him and Jonathan.

"She just said she had to fly out to Texas dad, then she left."

Jonathan cussed and tuned the radio. "All I keep getting is static and some dude talking jibberish that I cant understand anyway."

He tuned again and heard the coast guard saying something about an explosion and pulling someone out of the water.

"I hope to hell nothing happens. Whats wrong with this damn thing."

He looked over at Andy, "What did Cassie say?"

"Dani flew to Texas, some problem with one of her rigs"

"She doesn't have a crew to take care of that stuff?"

Andy shrugged. "Must have been pretty damn urgent for her to get on a plane by herself."

Dani woke up and lifted her arm. It hurt like hell, and she winced. The nurse in the room with her turned and smiled.

"You are finally awake." She sat down in the chair beside the bed. "You don't recognize me do you?"

Dani shook her head no. " Its me, Madelyn, we were in nursing school together."

Dani looked at her and shook her head, "Nursing school," She put her hand to the side of her head, "What happened to me?"

"You were on an oil rig . It had a pressure malfunction and blew up. You are lucky to still be with us."

Dani looked at her and frowned. "Why was I on an oil rig?"

Madelyn shook her head, "Beats me?"

She stood up and walked to the phone, "You want me to call Sharon?"

"Who's that?" Dani gave the nurse a very confused look.

"Dani, Sharon is your best friend, you guys are inseperable."

Dani shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Madelyn laid her hand on Dani's arm. "I will be right back ok."

Madelyn ran down the hall where Doctor Sheedy was standing. "Dani's awake."

He nodded, "I will be there in a second."

"She has no idea who I am, and I don't think she knows who she is either."

Dr Sheedy walked into Dani's room and over to the bed.

"Hello Dani, I am Doctor Mark Sheedy."

She looked up at him and then over at Madelyn.

"Do you know who you are?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Dani held her arm up and pulled on her bracelet. "This says my name is Dani Mason."

"Madelyn told us who you were. You were unconscious when they brought you in."

Dani laid her head back against the bed.

"Dani, I think I need to call Sharon, its important for you to have people around you, you know, "

"That I am familiar with," Dani finished the thought, "I don't even know who I am, much less who this Sharon is. You think I am going to give you her number or something."

Dani put her head in her hands and started weeping.

"Dani, look at me," Dr Sheedy pulled her face up, "This may just be temporary. I agree with Madelyn we need to get people here who know you well, It may help you remember something."

Sharon hung the phone up and sat down at the table. She dialed Dani's number and Cassie answered.

"Hey baby, can you walk over here for a minute."

"Is everything ok."

"No Cassie, its not, just come over ok."

Sharon hung the phone up and walked over to the Glamor Shot picture she and Dani had made. She willed herself not to cry. Cassie rang the bell and Sharon went to answer the door.

"Sit down."

Sharon sighed, "There has been an accident Cassie, and we have to fly to Texas."

"What happened."

"There was an accident. The oil rig Dani went to check on, there was an explosion.."

"Oh god, is Dani ok?"

Sharon shook her head no, "Just go home and pack a bag. "

Sharon sat back down at the table and picked up the phone. She dialed Jonathan's cell and got nothing. She took a deep breath and dialed the number Jonathan had written on the pad by her phone. Cassie walked back in the door and stood behind her.

"Time Bandit" Sharon choked when she heard Jonathans voice, she handed Cassie the phone and burst into tears.

"Uncle Jonathan something's happened. I need to talk to my dad." Cassie could feel tears forming and feared the dam would break when she heard her fathers voice.

"Hey Cass, what's up." Andy leaned against the wall, Cassie told him what had happened and he felt his knees get weak.

"Cassie, is she ok."

"We don't know dad." Sharon and I are flying to the hospital in Texas now."

"What hospital." Andy jotted the name and address of the hospital down, and ended the call with Cassie.

"Everything ok?" Jonathan was steering the boat toward the harbor for them to unload.

"I have to get off the boat when we dock." Andy was dialing the number to the airport, "I have got to fly to Texas."

Sharon spotted Madelyn standing at the nurses desk and waved.

"Hey Maddie" The two hugged. "Maddie, this is Cassie Hillstrand. Cass, this is Madelyn"

"Hillstrand? As in Deadliest Catch Hillstrand?" Cassie nodded. "So, is Jonathan your dad?"

"No," Sharon popped her on the arm, "He is her uncle and he is mine."

"Oh, so the hot blonde is your dad." Cassie nodded, "and he's Dani's."

"What," Sharon looked at Madelyn, "What's with the look."

Madelyn filled the girls in on Dani's condition. Sharon wrapped her arms around a sobbing Cassie.

"Is this temporary?" Sharon handed Cassie a tissue and they sat down on a bench outside of Dani's room.

"We really don't know. We were hoping some familiar faces would help jog her memory."

Sharon and Cassie walked into Dani's room as a male nurse was changing the dressing on her badly burned arm. Cassie gasped and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Looks like you have some visitors." The nurse tossed the soiled dressing into the trash and re wrapped Dani's arm. "Call if you need anything ok." Dani looked up at him and nodded, easing back down into the bed.

"Dani, I'm Sharon, this is Cassie."

"Nice to meet you." Sharon almost lost it. This was her dearest friend, almost a sister, for a lifetime and she had no idea who she was.

"Dani, we are room mates. You let me move in with you about a year ago." Cassie sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I am so sorry, I don't recognize either one of you."

"Its ok. " Cassie took her hand and looked over at Sharon.

Madelyn stuck her head in the door, "Hey Cassie, your dad's out here."

Cassie stood up and walked out into the hall way, closing the door behind her. She broke down when she saw Andy.

"What the hell happened." Andy sat down on the bench beside Cassie.

"She lost her memory dad. The doctor doesn't know if it was the force of the explosion or her body hitting the water."

"When will she get her memory back?"

"No one knows."

Sharon stepped out the door and motioned for Andy, "Why don't you go in, you never know, seeing you might jog her memory some."

Andy walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

Dani looked over at Sharon and back at Andy, "Who's he?"

"Well, the two of you have been together for over a year now. You are sort of living together."

"Dani, he's my dad." Cassie spoke up.

"That's kind of weird." Dani looked from Sharon, to Cassie and back to Andy. She noticed the necklace hanging around his neck.

"You gave this to me for Christmas last year." He took her hand and sighed.

Dani looked up at Sharon through tears, "Where do I, we, live."

"Seattle."

"Why am I in Texas?"

"Dani, this is a lot for you to process right now. I am going to talk to the doctor, and if he thinks you are ok, we are taking you home."

Dani sat and stared at Andy. He was wearing a t shirt that said Time Bandit, and a ball cap bearing the same logo. He was very good looking.

"How did I meet you?" He had the deepest bluest eyes Dani had ever seen in her life.

"You are a Labor and Delivery nurse. My nephew and his wife had triplets and they kind of set us up."

"Oh," Dani looked at Cassie, "and you live with me." Cassie nodded.

Sharon came back into the room and motioned for Cassie, "Dr Sheedy says we can take her home if she wants to go." She shrugged her shoulders and they turned to Dani.

Sharon laid her hand on Dani's arm. "Hey, Dr Sheedy says we can take you home if you want to."

"What about this?" Dani held her arm up.

"We are both nurses Dani, we can take care of you."

Andy stood up and walked over to Sharon, "I will go and make the plane reservations."

Dani watched him walk out the door and looked up at Sharon, "He's got a cute ass."

Sharon laughed and looked at Cassie, "Now she sounds like herself."

Andy pulled into the driveway of Dani's house and cut the engine. "You ready to go inside?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. I live here?" She looked at him in surprise and pointed at the house.

"Yeah, Sharon lives across the street."

Dani got out and reached for her purse. The man from her company, she was told, had brought her purse and suitcase to the hospital. She pulled her keys out and gave Andy a confused look. He took the keys from her and unlocked the door.

"Its nice," Dani said, taking her keys back from Andy.

"You want to lie down for a while." Dani looked at him and nodded. He pointed to the bedroom.

Dani found a pair of sweats and a top and went into the bathroom. She came back out in a few minutes to find Andy sitting on the bed. She tossed her clothes into the hamper and sat down beside him.

"So, do we like each other."

He nodded, "Yeah, we do."

Dani gave him a sheepish look "Do we, um, have sex?"

"Yes, we actually have a lot of sex."

"Do I like it?"

Andy almost laughed. Dani was a friggin wildcat in the sack, and didn't even remember it.

"Why is that so funny." She looked offended and he apologized.

"Yeah, you do like it, a lot in fact."

"I wish I could remember."

"Don't worry, you will." Andy pulled his jacket off and sat down on the bed to pull off his shoes.

"Um, can I ask you what you are doing?"

"Getting ready for bed." he pulled his shirt off and slid his jeans down and Dani felt her breath catch in her throat. How did something that big go inside her without, she blushed before she finished the thought.

"You are sleeping in here."

Andy tossed the pillow shams onto the chair in the corner and pulled the blankets back, "I usually do, and the doctor said you needed to keep your routine as normal as possible."

"I will be right back,"

Dani walked into the kitchen.

"Sharon." she turned and looked at Dani,

"Yeah, what do you need."

"That man is in my bed." Dani almost whispered.

Sharon laughed, "Honey, that man sleeps in your bed, with you." She walked over and put an arm around her friend, "Just go to bed, you never know, something may trigger your memory."

Dani went back into the bedroom and eased down into the bed, hugging the side. She started softly crying.

Andy heard her and rolled over, spooning her. Dani stiffened.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Dani, I wont hurt you." Andy sat up and turned the lamp on, "do you want me to go sleep somewhere else."

"I- I don't know." Dani wiped her eyes, and Andy gently pulled her down onto his chest. "I don't know you. This goes against the way I was raised," She looked up at him "doesn't it."

Andy rubbed her arm, "Just close your eyes and try to go to sleep ok."

Dani finally relaxed and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Dani sat on the couch thumbing through a photo album. There were pictures of her and Sharon in there, and also some of people she didn't recognize.

Andy sat a cup of coffee down in front of her and joined her on the couch.

"I don't know these people." She pointed to a photo of a man wearing overalls and a cowboy hat, "Is he my dad?"

"Yeah, he started the business you own." Dani studied his face. Lordy he was hot, she couldn't believe she had slept with him and didn't remember it.

"Where is he?"

Andy didn't know what to say, he started to answer her, and she turned the page in the book. She looked down at the photos of the casket and the obituary. "Oh, he died?" Andy nodded.

Dani laid the book down on the table and picked the coffee cup up off the table.

Sharon jotted her cell number down on the pad by the phone, "Dani, here is my cell number, if you need anything and Andy or Cassie are not here, you call me ok." Dani nodded.

"Where are you going?" Dani gave Sharon a terrified look. If she left, Dani would be here with that man alone.

"I have to go in to work honey. I will be back around four ok."

"I guess I should find something for us to eat." Dani went into the kitchen. Suddenly she felt funny, and leaned against the counter to steady herself.

Andy walked up behind her and put his hand on her back, "You ok baby?"

Dani looked at him and shook her head. "Something's wrong, I feel so strange."

"Strange how."

"Like, something happened here." She looked at him, tears formed in her eyes. "My head hurts really bad." Andy picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Why don't you try to go to sleep." He started to leave and Dani grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me by myself." Andy laid down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Just try to go to sleep."

Andy had drifted off, and the doorbell woke him. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door to find Rhiannon standing there.

"Hey," he motioned for her to come inside, "Dani's asleep finally." He sat down on the couch and Rhiannon plopped down beside him.

"Where are the kids." Andy stretched and yawned.

"With Aunt June and Stevie, I thought it might overwhelm her, shit Andy, I cant believe this."

"Me either, she doesn't even know who the hell I am."

Dani tossed and turned on the bed, feeling an enormous amount of pressure in her ears. She heard the blast, and felt the water, she sat straight up in the bed and screamed.

Andy bolted through the door and sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey," he gently shook her, "Hey baby, wake up, you're all right." Dani grabbed ahold of his arm, a look of terror on her face.

"Just breathe baby, calm down." He laid her back on the pillows, and looked up to see Rhiannon standing in the door.

"Is she ok." Andy nodded. "maybe I should go."

Andy walked her to the door, "Thanks Rhiannon, for coming by."

Andy went back into the bedroom to find Dani sitting on the bed. The dressing had come off her arm, and she was trying to put it back.

"God Dani." Andy gently turned her arm, "I didn't realize your arm was burned that bad."

"I guess I put it up when the fire ball came at me." She gave Andy a shocked look, "How did I know that."

He wiped tears from his eyes and laughed, "Lets hope your memory is coming back." He kissed her softly, "Let me see if I can get Cassie."

Dani put her hand over her lips. Andy had just kissed her. He walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. "Cass will be here in a few minutes, she was on her way home."

Dani looked at Andy and sighed, "Why do I keep replaying this, I guess scene through my head of the two of us standing in the kitchen," she pointed to the closet door where her silk robe was hanging, "I was wearing that." Andy looked at Dani and smiled.

"Dani, the first night we ever had sex, you were wearing that robe. I kind of took if off of you when we were standing in the kitchen."

Dani pressed both hands on the side of her head and winced, "God my head, oh it hurts."

Cassie came into the room about that time and took Dani's hands. "Hey, I am calling Dr Moore ok." Dani nodded and leaned her head on Andy's shoulder.

Cassie was hanging up the phone when Andy walked into the kitchen, "What did she say."

"She wanted us to bring Dani in, but I talked her into coming here. She has a portable CAT scan machine that she is bringing with her."

Dani sat on the side of the tub in the bathroom while Cassie re wrapped her arm. "Sorry I had to rub all that dead skin off, I know it probably hurt like hell."

"Its ok," Dani shrugged, "it really didn't hurt that bad."

"You ok now." Cassie tossed the bandages into the trash can and Dani nodded.

"Cassie,"

Cassie turned and looked at her, "Yeah,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Cassie sat down beside her.

"Am I like, in love with your dad."

"Oh yeah, head over heels."

"I wish I could remember something."

"You will Dani, just give yourself some time."

Cassie patted Dani's arm and walked into the living room. Andy was sitting on the couch reading the sports page.

"She ok." Cassie nodded.

"Dad, this is getting to be too much," Cassie sat down on the couch and fought back tears, "this isn't fucking fair, she has been through so much hell already, why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know Cass. I have been asking myself the same questions."

Dani sat on the bed and cried. She felt like a burden. Sharon, Cassie and Andy had been by her side around the clock. "I wish I could remember something."

Dr Moore came out of Dani's room.

"She's almost asleep." she closed the door and sat down at the table.

"Angie, how long is she gonna be like this?"

"Sharon, I wish I knew. Andy did say she had a memory of the two of them in the kitchen, so lets hope that is a start."

"Why does her head keep hurting her so bad." Cassie sat down at the table.

"When an amnesia patient has flashbacks, things like that happen. They have even been known to black out."

"I really thought bringing her home would do something." Sharon leaned back and shook her head.

Dani was looking in her jewelry box. Dr Moore had told her she needed to sleep, but she was tired of sleeping. It seemed like that is all she did here lately. Dani opened a box that was tucked into the corner of her jewelry armoire. She sat down on the bed and stared at the pair of diamond earrings. She could remember windows, and a creek, a log house. Her head started to pound again. She suddenly had a very clear memory of Andy, sitting on the floor of a house, he wasn't wearing a shirt. She was sitting on his legs, handing him a box. Dani felt the room start spinning and she hit the floor.

"Oh my God, Dani." Sharon lifted Dani up and patted her face, "Cassie go get a cold rag."

Dr Moore had just left, but Cassie was able to reach her on her cell phone.

"Here Sharon, let me go let Angie in." Sharon was wiping Dani's face with a cold rag when Dr Moore came in.

"What happened?" Dani looked up at Cassie.

"You blacked out." Cassie and Sharon helped Dani stand up. "You ok."

Dani shook her head, "My head is pounding." Cassie turned the blinds and pulled the curtains closed, "That should help some."

"Where is Andy?" she looked up at Cassie and then over to Sharon, who was sitting beside her on the bed.

"He went home to get some clothes." Cassie looked at Sharon, "Do you want me to call him."

Dani nodded and Cassie went to the phone.

Andy walked into Dani's room and found her sitting in the windowseat. Instinctively, he kissed her, and then sat down beside her.

"Cassie called and said you wanted to talk to me." Andy tucked her hair behind her ear. "You ok?"

Dani reached out and fingered the charm hanging around his neck. "You said I gave you this for Christmas?"

He nodded, "You did."

She picked the black box off of her nightstand and handed it to him, "Did you give these to me?"

Andy opened the box and nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Dani told him what she remembered about that night. "Andy, can we go there now?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes full of tears,

"Let me go and talk to Dr Moore first."

Andy pulled the bedroom door closed and joined Cassie, Sharon and Angie at the table, "She wants to go to Arizona." he looked over at Angie. "You think its ok."

Angie shrugged, "It may trigger something." she stood up and got her purse, "I am writing a prescription for her, in case she gets a headache like she did earlier." Angie wrote out the prescription and handed the paper to Andy, "If she starts to feel pressure at all, she needs to take two of these."

Andy and Dani boarded the plane and found their seats. When the plane took off, Andy took Dani's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You ok."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I am fine why?"

"You are terrified of flying, you don't remember that?"

"No, why am I afraid to fly?"

Andy shook his head, "Doesn't matter."

They landed and headed to the cabin.

Andy looked over at her, silently hoping that coming here would trigger some memory.

They stopped in front of the house and Andy put the car in park. He popped the trunk and looked over at Dani. "Why don't you go on inside, and I will get this stuff out of the car ok." She nodded and took the keys from him. Dani unlocked the door and walked inside. There were those windows and that creek. She walked upstairs to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She slipped her shoes off and ran her foot over the bearskin rug on the floor. Andy came in and sat the bags down on the bed.

"You hungry?" He took her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

They went downstairs and into the kitchen. Dani spotted an apron hanging by the laundry room door. She could remember wearing that apron, or maybe one like it. She took a glass out of the cabinet and was about to fill it with water, when she looked over at the counter top. She started having little flashes of Andy kissing her neck, then her breasts, and then... Dani dropped the glass.

"You ok." Andy practically ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, I am sorry." Dani started to bend down and Andy stopped her. "Don't pick that up, you might cut yourself." he got the broom and swept up the glass.

Dani had a memory of him carrying her up the stairs. They were both naked. She sat down at the table, pressing her head between her hands. Andy grabbed the prescription bottle and shook out two of the pills. He took a water bottle out of the refrigerator and handed the pills to her. "Here, take these." She popped the medication into her mouth and washed it down.

"Why don't you try to take a nap." She shook her head no.

"That is all I have been doing for the past two months." she walked into the living room, "I want my memory back," She stood in front of the fireplace, and had a clear memory of a huge Christmas Tree. She looked at Andy who was standing in the doorway, "We made love here."

"Yeah, we did." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You remember anything else?"

Dani nodded, "The Christmas Tree, it was right here."

"That's right baby, it was." He hugged her. "Maybe this is what you needed after all."

Dani laid her head on Andy's chest. "Are you happy with me." Dani finally broke the silence.

"Yes, very." he pulled her away from him and looked at her, "Why are you asking me that?"

"No, I mean, when we, you know. Do I do things right?"

"Yeah, you do." Andy pulled her back to him. "Baby I wish you could remember."

"I wish I could too." Dani's eyes filled with tears. "Why was I even on that oil rig?"

"You own it Dani."

"You and Sharon said I help deliver babies."

"You do," Andy sat down on the couch and pulled her down, so she was straddling him, "Your dad started the oil company, and signed it over to you before he died."

"Oh," Dani looked down at him and suddenly felt a wave of desire come over her. She didn't know what to do.

"Whats wrong" Andy gave her a worried look, "Your head hurting again."

"No," Dani looked down at him and lowered her head, kissing him. He put both hands on either side of her face, almost growling it had been so long since he had loved her.

Andy broke the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were drunk with lust.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Dani nodded and started unbuttoning Andy's shirt.

She ran her hands over his muscled chest. "Dani, maybe we shouldn't do this, I mean..." Her hands fumbled with the button on his jeans.

Andy picked her up and laid her on the couch, removing the rest of his clothes. He slowly started to undress her. Dani felt almost out of breath as he took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. She arched her back as he took the firm globes in his hands, "You have got the most perfect set of tits I have ever seen." Andy licked her nipples, "Damn baby, I have missed you."

He eased into her slowly, and she cried out. "God, you are so big," Andy started to slowly move his hips. He willed himself not to orgasm, but it had been so long, he climaxed, relaxing on top of her.

"Sorry, I couldn't last longer,"

"That's ok, how long do we have to wait before we can do that again?"

Andy laughed and pulled her off the couch. "Why don't you go upstairs, I will be up in a minute."

Dani turned back the covers on the bed and climbed in. Andy came in and turned off the lights. He laid down beside her and brushed her hair back, "You feel ok?"

She nodded, "Better than I have felt in a long time." She cuddled herself against his chest and fell asleep.

It had been almost three weeks since Andy brought Dani to Arizona. Other than the amazing sex, Andy had really seen no change in her since they brought her home. She had not really remembered much. Andy was walking back upstairs, when he heard Dani calling him.

"Dani, you ok?" she sat up in bed.

"Bartholomew. Bartholomew David Mason."

Andy looked at her, "What, what in the hell are you talking about."

"My dad, his name was Bartholomew. They called him Bart for short. Charlie called him "Bad Ass Bart" My mama's name was Claudia." She looked at Andy, "Our address was 1515 Betts Street, we lived in the third house on the left."

"Dani, what else can you remember."

She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him, "You, I remember meeting you, the night Rhiannon had the babies. God I thought you were gorgeous. I remember the night you came to the house. I was wearing that black nightgown and robe, you loved me so good that night."

Dani put her hand on the side of her head, "The rig, it exploded." she looked at Andy, "The crew, did they make it"

"I don't know baby, you have kind of been out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"You lost your memory."

"What?" Dani got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around her. "Why are we in Arizona anyway?"

Andy stood up and walked over to her, "You wanted to come here, so I brought you here." He wrapped his arms around her, "I think maybe you should try to get some sleep ok,"

She nodded. He helped her into bed and crawled in beside her. "You ok"

"Yeah, except for my head hurts."

Andy kissed her and got up. "Be right back." He came back into the room with a bottle and a glass of water. "Here, take two of these." Dani looked at the side of the bottle "What's this for?"

Andy sat down and took the glass, "Dr Moore prescribed those for you, to help with the headaches."

Dani nodded and eased down into the bed. Andy laid down beside her and ran his hand up an down her body, "You feel ok?"

She looked at him and nodded.

The next morning, Andy was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Dani came in and sat down at the table.

"Morning" he sat a cup of coffee down in front of her. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong." He sat down beside her and she handed him a card she had found in her purse.

"Why am I seeing Tammy Carlson?" Dani looked at him and scowled.

"You are trying to deal with your past babe."

"Why couldn't I remember that."

"Dani, stop trying to figure everything out overnight. You have remembered a lot in the past two weeks. Just give yourself some time."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for last night." He pulled her up out of the chair and smiled. "Well, you never know, you might get an encore performance."

"That would be nice, but not in the shower ok?"

"Sometimes dating a nurse sucks." Andy kissed her, "too many damn people coming into the ER with broken bones from screwing in the shower"

Dani laughed. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed, "I love you"

Andy's eyes filled with tears, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. These past few months have been hell. You didn't even know who I was."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, its not your fault."

"I never should have done that. I should have sent someone else, then all this never would have happened."

Andy held her close. "Well, its over with, thank goodness."

"How much longer can we stay here."

"As long as you want to."

"What about crab season, I mean, isn't it time for guys to go back out."

"Not till January, we have got plenty of time."

"I still cant remember some stuff."

"You will." Andy kissed her, "I am just glad you remember the important stuff. Like how fucking crazy I am about you."

"The feeling is mutual" she looked up at him. "I am glad I remembered that part too."


	12. Chapter 12

Dani and Andy pulled into the driveway. Cassie ran to the kitchen,

"Sharon, they are home.

"Ok, I cant wait to see her either, but we need to remember what Angie said, we don't want to overwhelm her. She is just starting to get her memory back."

"Guess that time alone with dad did the trick."

"Probably getting her away from the stress and pressure of her having to feel like she needed to remember something."

"Yeah right, you mean getting that time in the bedroom, the bathroom, the hot tub."

"Ok miss priss, that's enough." Sharon laughed and opened the door.

"Get in here you." She grabbed Dani in a hug, "I am so glad you are ok."

"Me too." She hugged Cassie and sat down at the table.

"You have an appointment with Angie tomorrow, don't forget."

"Oh, you are soooo funny Sharon." Dani shook her head.

Sharon realized what she had said and clapped her hand over her mouth, "Oh, gosh Dani, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Its ok, really."

Andy put their suitcases on the bed. He came out of the bedroom with a laundry hamper and went into the laundry room.

"Now that's what I love, a man that does laundry."

Andy came out of the laundry room and sat down with Dani at the table. "More like a man who is tired of wearing dirty underwear."

"Ok," Sharon hugged Dani, "I have to go to work. Glad you are home."

"Me too." Cassie hugged her, "I will be home probably around 11."

"Why don't you go and lay down for a while." Andy gently massaged Dani's shoulders.

"Will you lay down with me?"

"In a minute, I need to give Jonathan a call first ok."

Dani went into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and pulled her shoes off and reached for a clean night shirt. She slipped it over her head and laid down.

Andy came into Dani's bedroom and eased the door shut. He sat for a minute, just watching her sleep. He breathed a silent prayer of thanks that she was ok finally. He sat down on the bed and pulled his shoes off and undressed, and laid down beside her.

Dani stretched, and managed to un tangle herself from Andy without waking him up. She pulled the door closed and went into the kitchen. Cassie was sitting at the table eating.

"Hey, you look soo much better." Cassie started to get up. "You hungry."

"I can fix myself something, but thanks."

"Well, while you were gone, I ate up most of what you had in the freezer."

"That's ok," Dani looked at Cassie and smiled.

Cassie was trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Cass, what's wrong?"

"Dani, when Sharon and I went to Texas, to the hospital, you, I am just glad you are ok."

"Your dad told me. I didn't know any of you." Dani poured a cup of coffee and sat back down. "Andy could have just given me a 'screw you' and found someone else."

"My dad, leave you." Cassie tossed her head back, "Ha, not a chance in hell."

Cassie looked at Dani once again through tears, "Dad was terrified Dani. I have never seen him like that before. It almost killed him when you didn't recognize him."

"I guess I put all three of you through hell, and made your dad miss king season."

"You were more important."

Dani went back into the bedroom and looked at Andy, who was dead to the world. She leaned against the wall, just watching him.

Andy stirred and stretched. He saw Dani standing in the corner of the room.

"Its about time you woke up." Dani eased back under the covers.

"You been up long." He wrapped his arms around her.

"No, maybe an hour."

"Sorry you missed season."

"This was more important."

Dani put her hand over her head and sighed, "Shit my head." She sat up and reached for the pill bottle, "I cant keep doing this," Dani popped two of the capsules in her mouth, "I hate taking medication."

"I don't think I have ever even seen you take and Advil."

Dani sat the water bottle back on the nightstand, "You wont, unless pain is so severe its killing me." She laid back against the pillows, "when is this gonna stop."

Dani walked into Dr Moores office and signed in. Sharon had texted her offering to go with her, but she refused.

"You have any questions" Angie leaned against the desk.

"Yeah, when is my head gonna stop pounding all the time?"

"I can write you.."

"No, no more pills." Dani looked up at her and frowned.

"Dani, I don't know when these headaches will stop, or even if they ever will." She turned the lights off and turned on her laptop. "Here, this is your CAT scan. You see this?" Dani nodded. "its basically like a bruise would be if you had hit your arm or leg on something and it turned black and blue." Angie turned the lights back on, "the only difference is, its basically on your brain."

"So, you are saying since its a bruise it will fade?"

"Not always."

Dani sighed. "I don't want to be on drugs for the rest of my life."

When Dani returned home, she found Jonathan and Andy seated at the table. She said hello to Jonathan and tossed her purse and keys on the couch.

"Hey, how'd your appointment go?" Dani just shook her head and walked into the bedroom.

"You better go see about her. I will talk to you later."

"What did Angie say?" Dani was sitting on the bed.

"She doesn't want me driving by myself anymore." Dani looked up at him, "and she doesn't think I need to go back to work either."

Andy sat down on the bed beside her. All of a sudden he had a very bad feeling. "Are you telling me everything?"

"I have a pretty serious head injury according to her. There is a chance that this bruise will go away, but it may not. That is what is causing the headaches and blackouts."

"Blackouts?" Andy looked at her, "What the hell?"

"I blacked out on the way to her office." she laid back on he bed, "I guess I could tell what was about to happen because when I came to myself, I was pulled on to the side of the road."

"You don't leave this house again by yourself."

Dani looked up at him with fire in her eyes. She was about to tell him about his damn self, and then bit the comments back.

"I know you care about me, I just wish you knew what it felt like to be in my shoes." Tears started streaming down her face, "I feel like a burden."

"Now you stop that. You are not a burden."

"Ok, so what happens when you go back out and Cassie and Sharon are at work, and I run out of milk, or I need groceries in the house? What then?"

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Andy pulled her to her feet and kissed her, "Just let me take care of you please."

"You cant always be here Andy." Dani laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, she felt like she was ruining everyones life.

Andy waved to Jonathan and walked up the driveway. The aroma that hit him when he opened the door caused his stomach to growl. He could hear Dani in the kitchen and slung his bag onto the couch, before sneaking up behind her. He slid his hands around her tiny waist and nuzzled her neck,

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you today."

"We got done earlier than I thought. What smells so damn good?'

"Cassie called and requested pot roast."

Andy leaned against the counter. "You feeling ok."

"Still having those friggin headaches if that's what you mean." Dani wiped her hands on the dishtowel and tossed it on the counter.

She eyed him up and down. God he was so damn sexy. "I missed you." She walked over and pushed her hands up through his hair, his ball cap hitting the counter.

"I missed you too." Dani pulled him in for a kiss.

"What time's dinner." he started kissing her neck.

"Um, around 6, Sharon's coming too."

"Umm Hmmm" Andy started backing her toward the bedroom.

Dani straddled him on the bed and tugged at his shirt. "What happened there?" he had a scar on his chest.

"Had a little mishap on deck. No big deal" Dani kissed the scar and gently pushed him back on the bed. She lifted her shirt off and slid her jeans and panties off. She started to unhook her bra and Andy stopped her.

"Let me do this." His ice blue eyes met hers as he reached behind her and un hooked her bra. Her full breasts tumbled forward and Andy licked his lips. He bent his head and took a hard bud into his mouth, "Makes my dick hard everytime." Dani stood up so Andy could remove his jeans and boxers, and climbed back on top of him. He reached up pawing her boobs. He eased her over onto her back and slid his hand down her leg. He reached her plump clit and started to slowly rub it with his thumb.

"God Andy, can we please." Dani started to move her hips, and Andy looked down at her and grinned.

"I am gonna take you over the edge baby."

"Uh, yeah, yeah, yeah," Dani bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Andy entered her slowly, never taking his eyes off hers.

"You are beautiful, you know that." He came with a grunt and laid beside her panting for breath.

"Sorry," he took her hand and kissed it, "Havent had any of you in a while."

Dani propped herself up on her arm and ran her index finger down his chest, "That's ok, as long as you promise we can do this again later."

Sharon was pulling out of the hospital when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it up and barked out a loud. "Hello."

"You on your way home?" She smiled when she heard Jonathans deep voice.

"Yeah," she laid down on her horn, "Turn already you stupid ass."

The man ahead of her gave her the finger, "Fuck you too you stupid fucker."

Jonathan chuckled, "Where are you?'

"Just turning onto the highway, I should be home in about 15 minutes."

"Well, this bed is awful cold."

"Don't worry, I will warm it up when I get there."

Sharon pulled into the garage. She went inside and to the bedroom to find a naked Jonathan waiting for her.

"Well now, this is a hell of a homecoming." She quickly shed her clothes and hopped into bed.

"We are suppose to eat at Dani's tonight."

"MMM HMMM" Jonathan worked a trail of kisses down her neck and stomach to her sweet spot.

"Oh baby, you do that soooo good." Sharon dug her hands into his hair.

Dani came out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw Andy. He had been reading the sports page and fell asleep. She shook her head and walked over, easing his glasses off. He stirred and smiled.

"Guess I nodded off." He stretched and she sat down, straddling him.

"You are so friggin sexy." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him.

"You know, I am knockin on 50 baby, I think I passed that marker a long time ago."

"I don't care, you are still sexy as hell."

Andy ran his hands under her shirt," I hope you are planning to tie those pups up before my brother gets over here."

Dani lifted her shirt off and tossed it on the floor, "Just thought it might give you easier access."

Andy reached up and started pawing her boobs, rolling her nipples between his thumbs.

"That feel good baby?" Dani pressed her forehead to his.

"Oh yeah, everything you do feels good." Andy laid her on the floor and shucked off his clothes. He bent and took her now puckered nipple into his mouth, He slid his hand down her leg and slid his finger up her wet slit.

Dani was sitting on the edge of the bed when Andy came in. She was rubbing the side of her head, and looked up when she saw him come in the door. He laid down on the bed and pulled her on his chest. "Your head still hurting?" Dani laid her head on his chest and nodded.

"What did Angie tell you?" Andy looked down at her.

"She suggested me having surgery to relieve some of the pressure, but there are risks."

Andy sat up, "What kind of risks, we talking serious?"

"Yeah, paralysis, losing my sight and hearing."

"Shit," Andy stood up and walked over to the chair that sat in the corner. He sat down and shook his head, "There has got to be another way, she cant just prescribe something for you?"

"I am tired of pills, those things are narcotics, you know how easy it would be for me to get addicted to those things?"

"So, you'd rather put up with your head pounding all the time?"

Dani got up and walked into the living room. She sat down in the grody chair and sighed. Andy walked in and knelt down in front of her.

"It bothers me to see you hurting like that ok. I just wish there was something that could be done."

Dani looked at him, "I am not having that damn surgery." she looked back at the window. "Sharon has been pushing it ever since Angie suggested it."

"She just cares about you baby, and so do I."

"Its not the two of you that have to live with possibly being paralyzed or worse. Its not the two of you that have to go through a painful recovery."

Andy stood up, "You are right, its just us that have to watch you suffer, knowing there is not one fucking thing we can do to help you." He turned to walk out of the room and then turned back to her, "you have any idea what hell I went through when you lost your memory? Try walking into a room and seeing the person you are head over heels in love with look at you like you are a damn stranger she met on the street. That shit hurt Dani." He went into the bedroom and pulled his jeans on. Dani walked in and sat beside him.

"Andy what are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like" he grabbed his shirt and she put her hand on his arm.

"Don't leave, please." he looked over at her and sighed.

"Why."

"Because I don't want you to, not like this. Not with you so pissed." she stood up, "Do what you want, go home if you want to." Dani walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She walked out onto the back porch and sat down.


	13. Chapter 13

Andy sat on the edge of Dani's bed and sighed. He wished to hell she would quit being so damn stubborn. He pulled his boots on and walked into the kitchen. He could see her sitting on the back porch and leaned against the counter, watching her. She wiped tears from her face, making him feel like someone had stuck a dagger in his chest.

"Hey," he sat down beside her on the lounger.

"Yeah," she didn't even look at him.

"So, are we talking about this, or "

"Its my head they are cutting open, not yours." Dani looked at him through tears, "What if I don't wake up at all."

"Dani don't say that."

"Why not?" she looked forward, "I am a nurse remember, I have seen a lot of shit , and yeah, I have seen people die from injuries just like mine."

"Is that why you don't want to have this done?"

"Part of it. I know what a burden I must have been on all of you before." She looked over at him. "Don't shake your head no at me ok. I know I was, and now, with Angie not wanting me to drive, I am sitting her like shit on a hot log just waiting for Cassie or Sharon to have a free minute to take me somewhere. Its driving me crazy."

"So, have the surgery Dani."

"You just don't undertand."

"You know what, you are right, I don't, " he turned her face to his, "but I do love you, and seeing you like this is fucking torture, so have the surgery."

Andy sighed and looked down at his hands, hoping he wasn't fighting a losing battle, "When do you see Angie again?"

"Friday." Dani wiped her eyes.

"I am taking you, and don't argue with me."

Andy knelt in front of her and took her hands, "Andy, don't look at me like that."

"Like what."

"Like that, all puppy dog, I wanna fuck you sexy." she sniffed, "You know I cant tell you no when you look at me like that."

"Cant resist my charm either." He smiled at her. He looked out over the back yard and tossed his head toward the pool, "Wanna go for a swim?"

He gave her a devilish grin and started to strip. "Come on, its not like any one can see us."

Dani sat and eyed him hungrily. This was one man she just never could seem to get enough of. Andy pulled her to her feet and eased her out of her clothes. "Come on, lets go screw in the hot tub."

Andy eased down into the water, and Dani stepped in behind him. She sat facing him and reached behind him to turn the jets on.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I just don't like arguing."

"Well neither do I, so stop being so stubborn."

"So, can we stop talking now?" Dani reached down and started to stroke his near hard cock and he leaned his head back. Dani took a deep breath and dove under the water. Andy felt like the top of his head would blow off. He stopped himself from forcing her head deeper onto him, and thrust his hips. Dani came up for air, and Andy caught the back of he neck and pulled her to him. "I don't want you drowning baby," He eased his erection into her, and Dani held on tight. Andy had never fucked anyone in a hot tub before, and the force of the water from the jets hitting his balls made his orgasm even stronger.

Jonathan and Sharon were on the couch at her house drinking crown and coke watching a movie. Jonathan reached for the remote and muted the tv.

"What the hell was that?"

"What." Sharon, half lit, had almost passed out on his chest.

"Sounded like somebody being fucking murdered, or having some loud ass sex one or the other."

Andy had Dani pressed up against the jets in the hot tub, his hands working over her breasts.

"Umm, oh, Andy," he spread her legs and positioned her right over one of the jets, "Oh, oh Andy." Dani had never felt anything like it. She finally climaxed and would have gone under the water if Andy had not been holding her up.

"There that shit is again." Jonathan got up and looked out the window.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sharon walked up behind him.

"You don't hear that? Sounds like two hound dogs screwing or something."

Andy and Dani had just gotten out of the shower. She was surprised when she came inside to see that it was past 2 am.

"You feel better?" he toweled her back off and smiled.

"I can safely tell you that," she turned and looked at him, "that's not the best sex we have had, but its damn close."

"Never fucked in a hot tub before." Andy kissed her, catching her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Neither have I." Dani reached for her nightshirt.

"Ah, I don't think you will be needing that."

"You hear that shit last night?" Jonathan sat down at Dani's kitchen table with Andy.

"What?" Andy took the plate of bacon and eggs Dani was holding.

"Some godawful damn racket, hollering and yelling?" he looked at Dani, "you two didn't hear that."

Dani was embarrassed to tell him that she and his brother were the ones doing the yelling and hollering. She looked out the window and saw Andy's shirt and shorts still laying out by the pool. She slipped out the door quietly and went out to get them.

Sharon stepped out the back door and off the patio where Dani was.

"Morning." she sat down in one of the deck chairs, "Jonathan swears he heard someone hollering up somethin out here last night" she looked at the shirt and shorts Dani had in her hand and pointed, mouth hanging open. "oh my golly goo goo, it was you two."

Dani gave her a sly smile, "Never had sex in a hot tub before."

"Well," Sharon got up and walked over to her, "How was it?"

"Ah, have you forgotten who I was with?"

"Oh, so Captain Hot pants is hotter in a hot tub?"

Dani started laughing, "Yeah, you might say that."

"Um Dani,"

Dani turned back to look at her, "Yeah, what is it?"

"You wouldn't mind if Jonathan and I" Sharon gestured toward the hot tub.

"No, just make sure you add some chlorine when you get done."

The girls were laying by the pool. Dani was trying hard to relax, but it wasn't easy.

"You ok Dani? You act like something is bothering you."

"Andy is insisting on going with me to see Angie."

"Oh," Sharon slid her sunglasses off and looked at her, "Dani, please tell me you were honest with him, and told him everything."

Dani nodded, "Yeah I did. He wants me to have that damn surgery." She laid her head back against the chair. "I just wish it wasn't so risky."

"Everything is risky Dani. Leaving the house in traffic is a risk hell, you being with Andy is a risk, its life."

"Thanks Sharon."

"For what." she stood up and toweled off.

"For always being here for me, no matter what."

Sharon looked at Dani and smiled, "You too girlfriend."

Andy arrived at Dani's house an hour before her appointment. Cassie was sitting at the table when he walked in.

"Where's Dani." Cassie pointed to the bedroom and picked up her keys,.

"I gotta go, running late" She eased Dani's bedroom door open and gently tapped on it.

"I am going to work, text me when your appointments over."

Andy sat down on the bed beside her.

"I know what you are going to say." She looked over at him.

"I just want whatever is best for you, I am not pushing you to do this."

"God I am so scared."

"You don't have to be, Angie is a good doctor, and I will be right there with you. So will Sharon and Cassie, Jonathan too."

"I know that, but the recovery time, and not knowing who or what I will be when I wake up."

"Lets just see what Angie says first ok." Andy softly kissed her, "Get dressed."

Dani sat in the waiting room of Angie's office nervously thumbing through a Better Homes and Gardens magazine. The lady sitting in the corner of the room was staring at Andy and he noticed her and shifted in his seat. Becky, the nurse, finally called Dani back.

Angie showed Dani and Andy all the scans and test results and sat back down at her desk.

"You have any questions?"

Andy leaned up and took Dani's hand, "How risky is this?"

"There are risks with any surgery, but I think you know that." he nodded. "There are risks but Dani will be back to 100 percent after she has this procedure done. She can go back to her normal life."

"Whats the recovery time, and what can we, I mean, Cassie, Sharon and me, expect to happen."

"It will take eight to twelve weeks at least, she may have severe headaches, because we will be cutting her head open. Normally the first two weeks after the surgery are the worst." she looked at Dani, "this is totally up to you. I am going to give you two a minute to talk." she laid a hand on Dani's shoulder and stepped out the door.

"Twelve weeks," Dani looked at Andy, "I cant ask you to put your life on hold for me like that."

"You are not asking me to,"

"Andy, Sharon and Cassie have their own lives to lead, I cant."

Andy walked up and put two fingers over her mouth, "Stop talking ok. Lets go home and talk to Sharon and Cassie. Angie said she would give you a few days to decide what you wanted to do, so..."

"I guess you are right."

Dani dialed Sharon's number when they got home. She answered the phone out of breath and Dani rolled her eyes. "I am back from seeing Angie, and Andy wanted you to come over here so we can talk."

"OH, ok, gimme, gimme, um oh shit,"

Dani looked at Andy and shook her head, "When ya'll get done, come on over here." she hung up and went to change her clothes.

"So, I am guessing Jonathan's over there."

Dani turned and looked at him, "You are guessing correctly." she slipped her blouse off and reached for her shirt. Andy walked over to her and started trailing kisses down her neck, "Ok, Sharon and Jonathan will be over here soon, and its almost time for Cassie to come home."

Andy shut the bedroom door and sat down on the bed to take his boots off. He slid his shirt over his head and eased out of his jeans. He walked over to her and took the shirt in her hand and tossed it onto the bed. He popped the clasp on her bra and pushed her back on the bed. "I think we have got time." he said sliding her panties down. "Baby, your pussy always smells so sweet." he licked his lips and dove in.

"So, when are you having this done?" Sharon sat on the couch and put her coffee cup on the table.

"I don't know," Dani looked up at her, "Sharon I cant ask you..."

Sharon pointed her finger at Dani, "You listen, you are not asking me to do anything, I am volunteering. Dani, when I had that jet ski accident, where were you? Who fed me and bathed me and wiped my fucking ass when I couldn't." Sharon was in tears by this time, "You. You have been there for me when no one else was."

"Sharon this is different, this is my head, one wrong move..."

"Stop that, don't talk like that."

Jonathan and Andy just sat and listened to the exchange between the two girls. Sharon walked into the kitchen and Jonathan walked up behind her.

"You never told me you had been in a jet ski accident." Sharon nodded, "Fucked me up pretty good. I lost a good two maybe three weeks of my life." she looked up at him, "when I woke up guess who had been sitting in the corner of the room the whole time," she nodded toward the living room "Dani. She has always been there for me Jonathan." He wrapped his arms around her.

"So," Andy sat on the coffee table in front of Dani and took her hands, "What have you decided to do?"

Dani wiped her eyes and sighed, "I guess I am having brain surgery." She stood up and walked out onto the front porch and sat down in the swing.

"You wont be by yourself." Andy sat down and took her hand.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I am scared shitless." she laid her head back, "you will be going for a while without sex you know."

"Yeah, not like I have never gone without."

"You," Dani looked at him, "Please."

"You getting better is all I care about Dani."

Dani looked over at him. "What did I ever do to deserve you."

Andy kissed her hand, "I feel the same way."


	14. Chapter 14

Dani nervously tossed clean nightshirts and underwear into her suitcase. Sharon was in the bathroom getting toothbrushes and other stuff she would need. Dani sat down on the bed and sighed."Ok." Sharon came out carrying the small bag, "I think I have everything. If we forgot anything I can always come back." She tossed the bag onto the bed and peered out the door, "Looks like Andy's back."

Andy walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. He looked over at Cassie and nodded toward the bedroom door, "How's she doing?"

"Scared." Cassie looked up at her dad, "and so am I. She may not wake up from this."

Andy sipped his coffee and shook his head, "Don't say stuff like that, she's gonna be fine." He downed the rest of the coffee and put his cup in the sink.

"Hey," he walked up behind Dani and eased his arms around her. Sharon walked to the door and pulled it closed.

"I am so scared Andy." He squeezed her tight.

"You are gonna be just fine baby."

Dani turned and laid her head on his chest. " Thanks for staying here with me last night."

He rubbed her back, "Wouldn't have been anywhere else." He kissed her forehead, "You ready."

She looked up at him through tears, "No."

Dani and Andy arrived at the hospital with Jonathan and Sharon, followed by Cassie. Dani checked in and went to her room.

"Sharon, are they gonna shave her head." Cassie looked over at her.

"No honey, just behind her ear."

Jonathan walked over to Andy who was standing by the window and laid a hand on his shoulder. "She's gonna be fine Andy, you just have to keep believing that."

"I feel a lot better after I talked to Mom this morning." Andy sighed, "I just hate to see her have to go through this, she has been through so damn much already."

The nurse came in and walked over to Dani who was sitting on the bed. "Ok, time to get you ready." Sharon walked over and hugged her, "I will be right here when you wake up." Sharon squeezed her tight, "I love you" Dani nodded.

Andy sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand.

"Andy, just…" He kissed her and took her hand.

"I love you, no matter what." He looked at her and smiled, "I look forward to more rockin sex in that hot tub when you get over this."

Dani laughed and wiped her eyes. Andy pulled her to her feet and held her. "You are gonna be fine"

She nodded and Andy kissed her again.

Dani was scared shitless as she was wheeled down to the Operating Room. Angie had told her that the surgery would take about four hours. The anesthesiologist helped Dani up onto the table and she laid down.

"Ok, you know the drill, count backwards from 100" Dani started counting and fell into a deep sleep.

Sharon stood by the window, looking at the clock every few minutes. Jonathan walked up beside her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." she sighed and leaned against the window. "They should have been done by now."

"Its only been two hours babe, Angie said it could take up to four."

"I cant stand this." she tossed her cup into the trash and Jonathan wrapped his arms around her. "She's gonna be ok." He pulled Sharon to his chest and looked over at Andy who was standing outside the waiting room in the hallway. He had almost worn a spot out in the carpet walking from the chair to the hall and back.

"Dad, lets walk downstairs." Cassie walked outside and tucked her arm in his.

"No, I'm ok." he looked down the hall and back at his watch for the thousandth time. "Just ready for this to be over with and Dani to be ok."

"She will be dad." Cassie laid her head on his arm.

"You two have gotten close haven't you"

Cassie nodded, "I can talk to her about anything. She is like the best friend I have ever had."

Andy hugged her and they walked back into the waiting room. The phone buzzed and Sharon almost fell over the chair getting to it.

"Hey Angie," She looked at Andy and sighed, smiling at the same time. "That's good, ok, we will see you in a minute."

Sharon put her hands up to her mouth and looked at Cassie through tears, "She's out of surgery, and she's fine. Angie said the procedure went well."

Cassie and Sharon hugged. "She's on her way down now."

Angie came into the waiting area and sat down.

"The surgery went well. She may sleep most of the day, and tonight, but she will probably have one hell of a headache when she wakes up." she looked at Sharon, "she will be on a morphine pump." Sharon nodded.

"You can see her as soon as we get her settled. She will be in ICU at least two days."

Sharon walked into the ICU and sat down on the bed, taking Dani's hand. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and her eye was slightly swollen. Sharon started to get up, but Dani squeezed her hand. Sharon looked at Dani and her eyes were open.

"Hey," Sharon wiped her eyes, "You're awake."

"Where's Andy," Dani looked over at the door and the empty chair in the corner.

"He's outside, he told me to come in first. God I am so glad you are ok. You need anything?"

Dani shook her head no and Sharon walked out into the hallway.

"She's awake," Jonathan gave Sharon a dumbfounded look,

"Already?"

"Yeah, where did Andy go?"

"Him and Cass went downstairs," he gave Sharon a hug, "I will go get him."

"Hey, Jonathan went to find Andy. He and Cassie went to the cafeteria."

Dani nodded. "Sharon."

"What, what is it?"

"I am starving."

Sharon shook her head and laughed. "Well I don't think you can have anything to eat right now."

Andy walked into the room and almost cried when he saw Dani. Sharon stood up and eased out of the room. Andy leaned down and gently kissed Dani before sitting down on the bed.

"How you feel?"

"Hungry." she looked up at him. "I would kill for a Chick Fil A sandwich right about now."

"I will have to talk to Angie about that."

"Sharon said I look like a mummy."

Andy laughed, "You look good to me baby."

Dani had dozed back off. Andy was sitting in the chair in the corner, head tilted back, half asleep himself. Sharon walked over and tapped him on the arm.

"We are going home. Call if anything happens." he stretched and nodded.

Dani stirred and Andy sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How you feel?"

"Better."

"No headache?"

"A little bit, but nothing like it was before."

"Well," he held up the button to the morphine pump, "Use this if you need to."

"You know I don't like being drugged up."

She looked out the window and back at Andy, "When can I go home."

"Dani you just had surgery, probably not until later in the week."

"I wish I could go to sleep." Andy pulled up the IV line and climbed into the bed with her. She snuggled down against his chest.

"That better?"

She nodded. "I couldn't have gone through with this without you, hope you know that."

He laid his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Before long he and Dani were both asleep.

Sharon pulled into the parking garage at the hospital and reached in the backseat for the bag of clothes she had brought for Dani. It had been two weeks since the surgery, and Dani was hornery as hell, ready to go home.

Sharon could hear Dani cussing as she stepped off the elevator. Delia, one of the nurses, was walking down the hall and smiled when she saw Sharon. "Our girls feeling better. She's giving Angie hell in there."

"Yeah," Sharon stopped at the door, "I can hear her."

"Why the hell wont you just let me go home. I can walk by myself, I have pooped, and pissed and can keep food down." she looked at Angie with tears in her eyes. "Please, just let me go home."

"I am waiting for one more test result, and then we will talk." Angie pointed her finger at Dani, "Don't get your ass out of that bed."

As soon as Angie closed the door, Dani sat up and pushed the covers back, Sharon walked to the side of the bed, "Whoa, wait a minute. What the hell do you think you are doing?" she pushed Dani back, "Lay back down."

Dani laid her head back against the pillow, "Fuck! I am so tired of this."

Sharon took her hand and sighed, "I know, but lets hope Angie says you can go home today."

"That would be awesome. I am sick of being in this bed."

Sharon gave Dani an evil grin, "Betcha if Captain Hot Pants was in that bed with you, you wouldn't be wanting to get out."

Dani looked at her and laughed. "Yeah, that's about the only thing that would keep me here." Dani looked up at the clock, "Speaking of which, where is he, he should have been here by now."

"Cassie took him to lunch." Sharon stood up and reached for her cell, "Speaking of lunch, I am starving, you want something to eat?" Dani nodded, "What about some seafood" Sharon said dialing Jonathans number.

"Sounds good to me." Dani looked up as Andy walked back in holding a Chick Fil A bag.

"I hope Angie lets me out of here today." Dani snuggled down against Andy's chest.

"Well, its not the end of the world if she doesn't. Don't pitch another damn fit ok."

"I just want to go home, and get into my bed."

"I want to go home and get in your bed too."

Andy rubbed his hand over her breast, "I will be glad when things get back to normal."

"Don't do that." Dani looked up at him. "I am horny enough as it is, don't make it worse."

Andy kissed her, "Well, that's one thing we do need to ask Angie." he slid his hand under her gown, "Cause if she says we can, I am gonna be all over your fine ass."

"Um, Andy, don't do that," Dani scooted closer to him, "Ok, now you need to stop that, I am serious." Andy started kissing her again, pawing the hell out of her boob when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Angie standing there, with her arms folded.

She looked at Andy and shook her head, and then started to laugh, "You look like a teenage boy who's just got caught making out on the couch." She tapped Dani on the foot, "You ready to get out of here."

"Yes, more than you know."

"Well everything looks good, but I still want you to take things easy ok." She started toward the door, "I will see you in two weeks. Delia is coming with your release papers."

Andy got up and followed Angie to the door, "Hey Angie, you got a sec?"

She turned and smiled, knowing full well what he was about to ask her. "Andy, I know what you are about to ask me, and as long as Dani is comfortable, sex is ok, but no marathons."

Andy walked back into Dani's room and crawled up the bed, "Guess what." He slid his hand under her gown, "Angie says we can fool around all we want to as long as you are ok with it." He poked his head under her night gown and Dani laughed, "I am gonna tear your ass up when we get home."


	15. Chapter 15

Dani walked into her bedroom and tossed her suitcase on the bed. She sat down and pulled her shoes off and laid back. Andy came in and laid down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be at home."

"You have no idea how good it feels to have you home." He laid on his back and yawned.

"I know you, Sharon and Cassie are worn out."

"Not that bad." He leaned over and kissed her. "You wanna?"

Dani laughed. "I would really rather take a shower, now that I can wash my hair."

"Well, I will get a load of laundry started", he reached for her suitcase, "You hungry?"

"Not for tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich," Andy made a face at her, "I can fix something, just let me take a hot shower ok."

Dani stepped out of the shower and gently started to towel her hair dry. She pulled her hair back and shuddered when she saw the angry scar that started above her ear and went down. Andy stepped into the bathroom and took the towel from her.

"It doesn't look that bad, and your hair will grow back." he started drying her back off, "Feel better?" she nodded

"I wish Sharon had been honest with me," tears formed in her eyes, "she said it wasn't that long."

Andy turned her so she was facing him, "You really cant see it anymore,"

"You telling me the truth?"

"Yes, I am." he wrapped his arms around her.

"It still has to have that topical cream put on it."

Andy nodded, "I know, Cassie told me how to do it." he nodded toward the bed, "Go sit down." He walked out of the bathroom carrying the cream and put some of it on the scar. Dani jumped when he touched it.

"Its still a little tender." She looked up at him.

He sat down beside her and a laid the tube of cream on the nightstand, "Angie said its because there is nothing but skin there. If it was somewhere else, like your leg or something, it wouldn't still be hurting like that." He laid down and pulled her on top of him. "You feel ok."

"Yeah, just a little tired. My head doesn't hurt anymore."

Andy reached up and starting rolling her nipples between his fingers. Dani tossed her head back and moaned.

"Baby, if you start to feel bad, or this is uncomfortable, " Dani leaned down and kissed him,

"Just hush and fuck me already."

Andy rolled on his side and rubbed Dani's arm, "You feel ok."

"Oh yeah." She ran her finger down the side of his face, "Wish it could have lasted longer."

"Well," Andy took her finger in his mouth and sucked it, "Angie said no marathons remember."

"You are awesome, you know that."

"You aren't too bad yourself." Andy leaned over her and kissed her. His cell phone buzzed and he cussed under his breath, "This better be damn fucking important." He kissed Dani again, "Don't you move."

He walked back into the bedroom and laid back down.

"You glad to be home?"

"Yeah, more than you know."

"Bet you were tired of that hospital bed."

Dani nodded and sat up, "The bed, the food, and having to watch Jonathan and Sharon dry humping in the corner."

Andy laughed, "Speaking of Jonathan, he said he would come by later if you feel like company."

"Sure, he's welcome here anytime, you know that."

"You might want to um, cover yourself better than that though. Jonathan sees tits and kinda loses his mind."

"Oh, you are grose." Dani popped him.

Jonathan gave Dani a squeeze when he walked in the door. "Good to see you home finally." he sat down on the couch, "You feel ok."

"Yeah, just a little worn out," she walked into the kitchen and peered around the corner, "you want a beer."

"Sure,"

Dani grabbed a beer for Jonathan and a bottle of Gatorade for herself. She handed Jonathan the beer and sat down on the couch. "I friggin hate this crap."

"Well, why are you drinking it then." Jonathan sat his beer on the table.

"Your brother." she took a sip and almost gagged. "He is insisting I drink this shit."

Jonathan tried hard not to laugh, "This has been hell on him."

Dani nodded, "Yeah I know, Sharon and Cassie too." she leaned back and sighed, "I hate this Jonathan. Andy wont let me do anything, I cant even load the fucking dishwasher without him fussing at me."

"He cares about you, and you need to remember you were told to chill."

"I am not a good chiller, never have been."

"It wont be long and you will be back to your old self. Just give it some time."

Dani truly adored Andy's brother. He had a rough exterior, but on the inside he was a great big teddy bear. The phone rang and Dani got up to answer it. She smiled when she heard Rhiannon's voice.

"Hey, thanks so much for calling." Dani sat back down on the couch, "Just sitting here talking to your father in law. Sure, come on." Dani shook her head, "No Rhiannon, I would love to see them, they wont bother me at all."

She hung the phone up and laid it on the table, "Rhiannon and Scott are coming by."

"Good, haven't seen those little shits in a week or two." Jonathan chuckled, "Still cant believe my kids a dad."

Dani walked to the kitchen and tossed her empty Gatorade bottle in the recycle bin, "He's a good dad too."

Dani answered the door to Rhiannon, Scott and the kids. They spied Jonathan and immediately pounced on him. Rhiannon gave Dani a hug,

"How you feeling?" she sat the diaper bags down on the floor.

"Great," Dani smiled. "just wish things could get back to normal."

"They will." Dani sat down on the couch and Dalton crawled up in her lap.

"Ok, be careful, Dani has a boo boo." Rhiannon said. The three curious babies wanted to see Dani's boo boo, so she pulled her hair back to show them.

"Ouch," Hannah pointed and Dani nodded.

"Ok," Scott stood up and walked to the back door. "Lets go find Uncle Andy so mama and Dani can talk." Jonathan scooped Dakota up in one arm and Hannah in the other and walked out the back door.

"So," Rhiannon turned to Dani, "When do you think you will be back to work?"

Dani shrugged, "I don't know, soon I hope."

"Me too, at least by November."

Dani looked at her and smiled.

"We just found out, and haven't told anyone yet. I don't even think Scott has told his dad." Dani reached over and hugged her.

"Lord Rhiannon, lets hope its not triplets again."

"Oh, don't you even go there."

Andy sat down on the bed and pulled his shoes off. "Hey, did Rhiannon tell you that they are having another baby."

Dani snapped the bathroom light off, "Yeah, she told me. Poor thing, she has her hands full now."

Andy tossed the decorative pillows into the chest at the foot of the bed, "Those kids sure do love you."

"They are sweet. Hannah kept wanting to kiss my boo boo." Dani picked up a bottle of hand lotion. "I don't know if it was the hospital stay or what, but I have got alligator skin."

"No you don't, your skins as soft as a baby's ass." Andy started kissing the back of her neck.

Dani put the lotion back on her nightstand and eased into the bed.

"You feeling ok?" Andy laid down and clicked the lamp off.

"Yeah, just tired. Been a long day."

He pulled her down onto his chest. "You talk to Cassie?"

"Yeah, she's working a double shift, she wont be home until 10 tomorrow."

"Well," Andy slid his hand under her shirt. "If you aren't too tired, we can screw the hell out of each other, and you can yell as loud as you want to, the house is empty"

Dani sat up and slid her nightshirt off. Andy gently pressed her breasts together, "I fucking love your tits baby." he ran his tongue around her nipple in a slow circle.

"I know, you tell me that all the time." Dani dug her fingers into his hair, "God Andy," He pulled her ripe nipple between his lips, "Love the way you taste."

He gently eased her down, keeping up the action on her tits. His tongue worked its way down her stomach and legs. "Don't stop," Dani said breathless.

Andy parted the wet lips of her pussy and licked. Dani moaned and wildly bucked her hips.

"Settle down baby, " Andy lifted his head up, only to have Dani force it back down again. "Keep going, make me come." and he did, several times in fact, and Dani was clawing the bed.

"You ok baby?" Dani nodded and wrapped her legs around him, guiding his rock hard cock into her. "Take it easy, you are still recovering."

"I don't give a shit, I want you to fuck the hell outta me" Dani pushed with her legs. Andy started slowly thrusting his hips, not wanting to rile Dani up too much.

"Is that the best you can do Captain."

He looked down at her and grinned. Dani looked up at him through lust drunk eyes, "Please Andy, harder, faster." Andy started to thrust wildly and he and Dani both climaxed.

"You ok."

"Yeah," she looked over at him, "I wont break,"

"I know that, but Angie said you needed to take things slow, I don't want to hurt you."

"If my head starts hurting I will tell you ok."

"I have missed sexing you." his blue eyes flashed, "you don't know how many times I wanted to maul your ass in that hospital bed."

"It wasn't easy for me either." Dani looked over at him, "You bringing your sexy ass in there with those tight jeans on."

Andy brushed her hair back, "Guess I should have worn my dad jeans."

"No, please feel free to get rid of all the dad jeans, I like you better in the "Dani gimme some" jeans."

Andy woke up and reached for Dani. He got up and looked in the bathroom and she wasn't there. He went to the kitchen to get coffee and saw her out on the back porch.

"Morning." she sat up so he could sit behind her in the lounger. "I woke up to an empty bed."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." she leaned back against him, "Just sitting her enjoying the Dr Pepper sunrise."

"The song says Tequila Sunrise."

"I know, but that looks more like the color of Dr Pepper." Dani sighed.

"What's wrong?" Andy could tell by her tense shoulders and the tone of her voice that something was bothering her.

"I see Angie today, and I hope she tells me everything is ok."

"I am sure she will, you have been doing everything you are suppose to."

"What if she finds something wrong."

"Will you stop, think positive for once."

Dani got up and picked her coffee cup up, " I guess I will go and get ready."

Andy looked over at Dani when they stopped at the red light. He laid his hand on her leg, "Quit worrying ok, everything's fine."

Dani stared straight ahead. The light turned and Andy made a left turn into the hospital parking garage. He stopped the truck and went over to the passenger side. Dani had opened the door and started to get out, he stepped in front of her.

"There something you aren't telling me?"

"No, I just want to get this over with,"

"Dani, if somethings wrong."

"Andy, I don't have the best luck with this kind of stuff."

He lifted her down out of the truck, "You will be fine ok."

Angie walked into her office and sat down.

"As far as I can tell, you are healed up. Go back to your daily routine, in moderation. If you go back to work day schedule only for a while, and only four hours a day."

Dani nodded. "Thanks Angie."

**Two weeks later**

Dani sat in a rocker with baby Dylan on her chest. Someone tapped on the window and she looked up to see Andy standing there. She hit a button on the wall and the door beeped.

"Hey," he leaned down and kissed her. "You about ready to go home?"

"Yeah, just let me lay him back down." Dani stood up and lifted the lid to the incubator, "Here," she handed Andy the line to the oxygen mask, "lay this over there." she inserted the tubes back into the baby's nose and turned the machine back on, closing the incubator lid.

"You mind handing me a diaper, right behind you." Dani walked over to a baby girl who was on a respirator. She took the diaper from Andy, "I will be ready in a second." Baby Emily wrinkled her little face up to cry when Dani pulled her diaper off. "You are ok Emily, and you will feel better once you get this wet diaper off." She tossed the soiled diaper into a pail and slid the dry one under the baby.

"That's got to be the smallest diaper I have ever seen." Andy leaned against the wall and watched as Dani fastened the diaper. "How much does she weigh."

"Two pounds." Dani said peering up at him, "She actually gained a half a pound."

"Let me grab my stuff and we can go." Dani walked into the nurses lounge and told Trudy she was leaving for the day. "I hope I can start doing full days soon"

"Well, don't press yourself," Trudy said wagging her finger at Dani, "see you tomorrow baby."

"She's seems nice."

Dani nodded as they boarded the elevator, "She is, she's a lot like another mama to me."

They walked to Andy's truck and he unlocked the door, Dani opened it and he looked over his shoulder before kissing her.

"You know there are cameras in the parking lot." Dani said climbing into the truck.

"I don't give a shit. You wanna give them something to look at."

Dani started laughing, "Um no"

"You know, you are good with those babies."

"I love doing it."

Andy looked over at her, "How old would Maura have been?"

"She would have been nine." Dani laid her head back against the seat. "I think about her everyday."

"I am sorry baby, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, its ok, it doesn't bother me at all."

Andy started to tell Dani how bad he wished they could have a baby, but he bit his lip. He knew how bad the fact that she had to have a hysterectomy bothered her. More than once she had cried on his chest talking about it.

"I know you want one Andy." Dani must have read his mind, "and you don't know how bad I wish I could have your child, but I cant."

They pulled into Danis driveway. Andy shut the engine and Dani got out and walked up the walkway into the house. Cassie was in the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your first day back."

"Good," Dani slipped her shoes off, "I didn't realize how bad I missed it."

Andy walked in the door and closed it behind him. Dani had went into the bedroom and he followed her. He closed the door and leaned against the closet door.

She was in the huge walk in closet sifting through t shirts trying to find one to put on. Andy sat down on the long bench that went the length of the closet.

"You want to talk about it?" Dani pulled her shirt on and looked at him.

Andy looked up at her, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Dani shook her head, "You didn't, believe me. I have learned to deal with this."

Andy pulled her down onto his lap. "You know that old saying love is better the second time around."

Dani nodded, "Yeah,"

"I always thought that was bullshit, until I met you." Dani smiled and his lips met hers.


	16. Chapter 16

Andy paced back and forth between the couch and the window, looking at his watch every few minutes. Finally he saw the lights of the yellow cab coming down the road. He stepped out onto the front porch.

Dani paid the cab fare and grabbed her bags, almost running to the house.

"Get your fine ass in here." Andy said whirling her around, "Damn I missed you woman."

"I missed you too, and I hope you have got a fire going, I am about to freeze to death."

Andy took Dani's bags upstairs while she fixed herself a cup of hot coffee. She pulled her shoes off and settled on the couch in front of the huge stone fireplace.

"That feels soo good." She said snuggling into the couch.

"Glad you are finally here." Andy said plopping down beside her.

"Me too, I thought I would never get out of that hospital."

"Hope Cassie got to her mom's ok."

Dani nodded sitting her coffee cup on the table, "She did, she sent me a text right after I landed."

"She texted you, but not her dad."

Dani shook her head and smiled, "Try turning your phone on"

Andy pulled her into his lap, "I missed you sooooo bad"

"I missed you too, we have a lot of lost time to make up for don't we?"

"Um yeah we do." Andy said kissing her neck. "Damn you smell good."

"I smell like that stinky airplane, and I need a shower."

"You smell good to me." Andy nuzzled her neck, "Got a surprise for you upstairs."

Dani walked into the bathroom to find a hot bath, candles, and a bottle of wine.

Andy walked in behind her, "You better strip before the water gets cold."

Dani slid into the hot bath water and Andy slid in behind her. "We haven't been in this tub since you got your memory back."

"Yeah, I know. That seems like a lifetime ago."

"Not to me, seems like yesterday. I never want to go through that again."

"I know that was rough on you."

"When I walked into that hospital room and you looked at me, like I was a stranger, I just cant tell you what that felt like." Andy put his arms around her, kissing her shoulder, "you acted terrified of me."

Dani didn't know what to say. She eased down in the water and relaxed against his chest, "Well, I am glad its behind us, and I am glad you didn't go find someone else."

"Not a chance in hell." He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He was planning to ask Dani to marry him tonight, and he was hoping she would say yes.

"Ok, so do you want a live tree, or a fake one."

"Doesnt matter to me." Dani slid her pajama bottoms on and pulled a shirt over hear head. Andy walked over to her with a huge cat ate the canary grin, "I dont know why you bothered to put that on, cause I am just gonna take it off you." He massaged her massive globes, "I missed the girls."

Dani pushed him back, 'You are impossible," she sat down and pulled on a pair of socks, 'and I am freezing."

Andy pushed her back on the bed, "Well, i can turn the heat up, or we could just get busy, that'll warm you up quick."

"What am I gonna do with you?" Dani said running her fingers through his damp hair.

"Oh, I can think of a couple of things right off the top of my head."

"Yeah, I just bed." she got up and walked downstairs. Every time she came into the kitchen she thought about the two of them having sex that day, her only wearing an apron, him only in his ball cap. Dani had to admit that Andy was fucking awesome.

"You hungry?" she turned to look at him when he walked in the kitchen.

"Starving." he slid his arms around her, "But I havent seen you in almost a month, what do you say we work up an appetite first?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Ok dad," Cassie tossed her purse into the booth and sat down, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"Well, when you and Dani got back from Arizona, she spent three days in her room, she wouldn't even talk to Sharon. " Cassie gave him a hard stare, "please tell me you didn't screw around on her."

"No, I didn't," Andy leaned back in the booth, "you watch your tone, you may be grown but I am still your father."

"I know, I know." She shook her head, "She's good for you, and I don't want you to screw this up."

Andy looked out the window. "I don't know what happened Cass,"

"Ok, so did you guys have a fight, what happened?"

"I asked her to marry me."

Dani laid the newborn down in the bassinet and stretched. It had been a long day, and she was ready to go home and soak in a hot tub. She looked up and smiled at Sharon who was coming into the NICU.

"Hey, haven't talked to you in a couple of days."

"Yeah, seems like everytime I think I am getting out of here, another patient comes in."

"Dani, are you allright?'

"Yeah, I will be."

"Its none of my business, but if you need to talk."

"I know, just not right now ok."

"I am worried about you."

Dani nodded and headed to the lockers. "Trudy, I am going home."

"Ok baby girl. You are not on schedule again until next Tuesday, so enjoy your weekend."

Dani grabbed her purse and heard her phone. She sat down on the bench in front of her locker and pulled the phone out.

"Hey, sorry I haven't called."

"That's ok, you still at the hospital?" Andy sat down in the recliner in Dani's living room.

"Yeah, getting ready to leave though."

"Well, I'm at your house, I think we need to talk."

"Andy I..."

"Dani, we need to talk about this. Just come home." He laid his cell phone down and sighed. Cassie was right, she was good for him, and he loved her. He just couldn't figure out why she had freaked out so bad when he'd asked her to marry him on Christmas Eve.

Dani drove home, not really knowing what to say when she got there. She liked things between her and Andy just the way they were. She slammed her hands down on the steering wheel, "Why did you have to go and fuck everything up." She turned into the driveway and hit the button to open the garage.

"Hey," Andy was standing at the stove when she came in.

"Hey," Dani tossed the mail onto the counter and ran her hands up through her hair.

Andy put his arms around her, "You look beat."

"That's because I am. This shit of Dani working for everyone else, but no one wanting to pull a shift for me is getting old. Thank goodness I don't have to see that place until next week."

Dani pulled away from Andy and walked to the bedroom, "I need a shower."

Andy sighed and leaned against the counter. He wished to hell he could figure out what he had done to make her so damn cold toward him. He went to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, shedding his clothes.

"What the... what are you doing?" Dani turned to look at him as he stepped into the shower behind her.

"What do you think?" he kissed her neck when she turned to rinse her hair. "if this is the only damn way I can get you to talk to me."

"Andy," he silenced her with a kiss.

"What's wrong with you? You have been avoiding the hell out of me since we got home. If I did something?"

"You didn't." Dani turned the water off and handed Andy a towel.

"What's wrong Dani? Shit, you don't even want me to touch you."

She toweled her hair dry and reached for her shirt, "I'm sorry if you feel like I am shutting you out."

"You are Dani," he took the towel and tossed it onto the bathroom counter. He sat down on the bed and pulled her to him.

"Andy, can I please just get dressed, get something to eat and go to bed?"

"Fine, bye." He stormed out the door.

Dani picked up the phone and dialed Sharon's number.

"Hey, you busy?"

"Not yet why."

"If Jonathan's coming over... never mind Sharon, don't worry about it."

"I will be over there in a second."

Dani and Sharon sat on the couch with a bottle of champagne and a tub of ice cream.

"Ok," Sharon took a swig of champagne and handed the bottle to Dani, "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Andy asked me to marry him."

"No fuckin way." Sharon dug a spoonful of ice cream out of the carton and popped it into her mouth, "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." Dani sat the champagne bottle on the table, "I cant do that again."

"He's not..."

"I know that ok." she sighed, "I know he's not Derek,"

"So, what's the problem? Damn Dani he's friggin gorgeous, and he treats you like a queen. He could have taken advantage of you when he found out you were loaded, but he didn't."

"I know that Sharon." Dani got up and walked to the kitchen, "He's perfect, so why the hell am I so damn scared to tell him yes."

"Dani, you went through hell, shit, I'd be scared too if it was me, but you have got to move on. Get your ass back on the horse."

Sharon turned Dani to her, "Don't shut him out Dani, tell him how you feel, talk to him." Sharon took her by the shoulders, "I could shake the shit outta you sometimes. Why do you clam up?"

"I was afraid to talk to Derek Sharon and you know why."

"But he's not Derek honey," Sharon gave her a hug, "I need to go, call me ok." Dani nodded,

"Thanks Sharon, for always being there to pick my sorry ass up."

"That's what friends are for. Now go find his ass and talk to him."

Dani turned into the driveway of Andy's house and shut off the engine. She could see him through the open window blinds. "Watching Sports Center" Dani said to herself. She got out of the car and walked to the front door. It was locked, and she had left her key at home. She rung the bell.

"Didn't expect to see you tonight" he stepped aside so she could come in. "you want a beer?"

"Sure." She nodded and sat down on the couch.

Andy walked back into the living room, handing her the beer. Dani looked over at him and sighed. "Andy, I... I'm sorry for shutting you out."

"What about making me feel like shit." he sipped his beer, never taking his eyes off the tv.

"I didn't mean to do that." she stood up, "This was a bad idea, maybe I should just go." She picked her keys up and walked out the door.

Andy went into the kitchen and tossed the empty beer bottle into the trash. He looked out the front window, and Dani was still out there just sitting in her car. He shook his head and walked out the front door, and opened her car door, "Get back inside, its cold out here." She looked up at him, sighed, cussed and got out of the car.

"You have clothes here, if you want to stay." Dani looked at him and shook her head.

"What I meant was its late, and I don't want you out on the road by yourself." He went into the bedroom to change. Dani was sitting on the couch when he came out, trying hard not to stare at his crotch. The flimsy pajama pants he was wearing made his bulge even more obvious and she shifted in the chair. Dani remembered the last night they were in Arizona. She had to admit to herself that he was an amazing lover. She peered over at him, twisting her hair around her finger.

"What?" he looked over at her.

"Nothing."

"You always twist your hair around your finger when you're nervous about something." he got up and went into the bedroom and came out with a t shirt. "Here, you can sleep in this." She took the shirt and laid it in her lap. "Dani, I have seen you naked more times than I have got fingers and toes on my body to count, so stop acting like its our first date."

He looked back at her and sighed, and then sat down on the coffee table in front of her, "Will you talk to me, please."

Dani sighed, "I am scared to marry you ok." she stood up and walked into the bedroom. She turned and he was standing in the doorway, "there I said it are you happy."

"What the hell, why are you scared of me?"

"I didn't say I was scared of you dummy, I said... oh shit nevermind." she pulled her shirt off and reached around to unhook her bra, then thought about the fact that he was standing right behind her.

"I can do that for you." He grinned, and walked over to her.

"Andy," she turned and his lips met hers,

"What's really going on?" he sat down on the bed and she pulled the shirt over her head, tossing her bra on the floor.

"I just cant stop thinking about that night in Arizona, you scared me Andy."

He let a slow breath out and shook his head. "I didn't take those damn meds with me, I didn't mean to upset you." he laid back on the bed, "I guess I just need to accept the fact that I will be on those damn things for the rest of my life."

"No, not if you go to a counselor."

"I aint going to a damn shrink,"

"So, go see Tammy."

Andy sat up and kissed her, "I am sorry ok, I didn't mean to scare you." he sighed, "at least you understand."

"Yeah, I do, and I want you to get help."

"So, when I asked you to marry me, why the hell did you freeze up? I am not your ex, I wont do that to you."

"I know, its just hard to forget some things."

"You should have had him arrested."

"I should have killed him that night when... never mind."

Andy looked at her, "You should have what?"

"He forced himself on me one night, and I got managed to get the pistol out from under the bed. He dared me to shoot him, and I should have."

Andy wrapped his arms around her, "No you shouldn't have."

"I do love you, you know that." she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, I'm not giving up till you say yes, I don't care how damn long it takes."

"So you're not sorry Rhiannon introduced us?"

"Nope." he tucked her hair behind her ear, "you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will marry you."


End file.
